Trois mots
by Deviland
Summary: Trois mots ! Trois mots qui peuvent tout détruire sur une amitié ! Et ça, Luffy l'a très bien compris. Yaoi Law x Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'autre : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ( Dommage ... ) Ils sont tous à Eiichiro Oda !

Me revoilà avec une autre fic sur mon couple préféré Law x Luffy. ^^ J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! ;)

Résumé : Trois mots ! Trois mots qui peuvent tout détruire sur une amitié ! Et ça, Luffy l'a très bien compris. Law x Luffy.

* * *

><p>Trois mots.<p>

Tous les jours Luffy se levait à 6h30. Tous les jours, il déjeunait trois fois plus qu'un simple lycéen. Tous les jours il préparait son sac au dernier moment. Et tous les jours il faisait la route avec un ami du lycée. Tous les jours hein ? C'était avant ça. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui perturba ce petit train quotidien. Depuis maintenant cinq jours, depuis le début de la semaine, il faisait le chemin seul. Il avait compris qu'après ce qu'il avait dit à son ami, il n'allait peut-être pas continuer à faire le chemin avec lui. Mais même ça à l'esprit, lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il regarda dans la direction que son ami prenait d'habitude avant d'arriver devant chez lui et de l'attendre et attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de partir dans la direction du lycée. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il préférait ne pas lui cacher, ça l'attristait assez.

Il lui fallut plus de quinze minutes avant d'arriver au lycée et de retrouver son groupe d'amis. Il y avait un lycéen aux cheveux verts du nom de Roronoa Zoro qui faisait du kendo en dehors du lycée. Puis un blond, du nom de Sanji qui avait pour passion la cuisine. Une rousse appeler Nami, elle adorait l'argent et les mandarines. Un brun aux cheveux friser qui se nommait Usopp et qui avait un nez anormalement long. Il adorait inventer beaucoup de choses et était doué pour et il mentait mieux que quiconque. Et un autre brun du nom de Chopper qui était doué en médecine. Ils avaient tous 17 ans sauf Chopper qui en avait 15 mais qui avait sauté des classes grâce à son niveau et se retrouvait dans la même que Luffy et tous les autres.

Luffy arriva donc essoufflé sous le regard interrogateur de Zoro et Sanji. Depuis quelques jours ils soupçonnaient Luffy de leur cacher quelque chose.

« - Tu t'es pas réveillé à l'heure, Luffy ? Se moqua Sanji.

- Non, je me suis réveillé à la même heure que d'habitude ! Répondit-il provoquant ainsi un froncement de sourcils de son meilleur ami Zoro.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu couru ? Continua Nami qui avait suivi la conversation.

- Juste parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose chez moi et que j'ai couru pour aller le chercher et revenir ici en courant également.

- T'avais oublié quoi ? Le questionna Usopp.

- Mon portable.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as pas répondu à mon message que je t'ai envoyé il y a dix minutes, annonça le cuisinier du groupe.

- Surement, quand je suis revenu chez moi, je l'ai pris mais j'ai pas regardé..

- De toute façon, tu regardes pas souvent ton portable, râla Nami.

- Désolé, dit-il en riant. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à que la sonnerie ne retentisse dans l'enceinte du lycée dix minutes plus tard et qu'ils partent chacun dans leur salle de classe. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji faisaient partie de la 1er 1 et Nami, Usopp et Chopper de la 1er 2. Quand Sanji avait appris qu'il était séparé de Nami, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer désespoir. Zoro en avait eu marre et ça avait fini en une dispute. Dispute qui était un combat entre les deux lycéens et que Luffy ne prenait pas la peine d'arrêter, ça le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Les trois lycéens arrivèrent en cours d'histoire-géographie assister par Nico Robin, une femme brune de 28 ans et amie du groupe de Luffy. Lorsque Luffy avait passé la porte il n'avait pas pris la peine de saluer Robin comme d'habitude et était parti à sa place. Robin avait vu que quelque chose clochait et s'était tournée vers Zoro et Sanji. Les deux lycéens lui firent comprendre qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'il avait et ils partirent à leur place. Zoro était à coté de Luffy pendant que Sanji était juste devant eux. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Robin vérifia que tout le monde était là et commença le cours qui allait durer deux heures.

« - Veuillez prendre vos manuels à la page 124, nous allons continuer la leçon de géographie que nous avons laissée vendredi dernier, dit-elle en ouvrant aussi son manuel.

- On c'était arrêté où ? Demanda discrètement Zoro à ses deux amis.

- Au chapitre 5 de géographie, baka-marimo. Mais tu dormais donc tu ne pouvais pas suivre, c'est sur que comprendre la leçon est trop dur pour une tête de gazon comme toi.

- Tu cherches les ennuies, Love-Cook, fit Zoro avec un regard plus que menaçant.

- Je dis juste la vérité et si … ,

- Shishishishi … arrêter les gars sinon Robin va se fâcher, chuchota Luffy.

- C'est lui qui cherche, s'exclamèrent les deux concernés s'attirant le regard de Robin.

- Zoro, Sanji, vous êtes en cours donc vous suivez ce cours, est-ce clair ? Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire et ton qui faisait comprendre à Sanji et Zoro de se taire dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Je suivrais tout ce que tu voudras Robin d'amour ! Lâcha Sanji doucement même si Robin l'avait entendue. »

Pendant que Sanji continuait de regarder Robin avec son œil droit en cœur, Zoro tourna la tête vers Luffy qui semblait soudainement intéressé par le dessin qu'il faisait, qui n'était pas une réussite comme toujours. Zoro continua de le fixer et il vit un peu plus loin quelqu'un fixait également Luffy. Un lycéen aux cheveux noirs ébène comme Luffy et qui avait une barbichette. Il était habillé d'un jean bleu clair avec des taches noires, d'un sweat à capuche noir et jaune et d'un chapeau blanc à tâches noires également mais qu'il ne portait pas pour le moment. Il regardait Luffy du coin de l'œil et Zoro comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux deux. Il le savait parce que c'était avec lui que Luffy avait l'habitude de faire le chemin du lycée tous les matins puisqu'ils habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Le faite que Luffy arrivait chaque matin sans parler de Law était assez suspect mais Zoro savait qu'il se faisait peut-être des idées au fond. Il décida donc de tester sa supposition et dit, discrètement :

« - Dit Luffy, Law et toi vous … »

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour voir Luffy arrêter son dessin et écarquiller les yeux légèrement. Il était sur maintenant que quelque chose s'était passé mais il lui restait à savoir quoi.

« - Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, Luffy ?

- N … Non, tout va bien !

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-il.

- Bien sur, affirma-t-il en souriant mais Zoro remarqua qu'il se forçait à sourire. »

D'un geste rageur, Zoro se leva et fit comprendre à Robin d'un signe de tête qu'il fallait qu'il sorte deux minutes avec le brun. Elle accepta en regardant rapidement Luffy et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Zoro prit Luffy, le força à se lever et le traina de force jusqu'à dans le couloir. Une fois sortit de la classe et la porte fermée, le vert se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'appuyait contre le mur d'en face et dit :

« - Explique-toi Luffy !

- Expliquer quoi au juste ? Répondit-il en fixant le sol comme si quelque chose allait sortir du sol.

- Ça c'est à toi de le dire ! Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai parlé de Law tu as arrêté ce que tu faisais et tes yeux se sont écarquillé. De plus, je suis sur que tu ne fais plus le chemin du lycée avec lui depuis le début de la semaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Tu ne parles plus de lui quand tu arrives au lycée, ça doit bien faire cinq jours, en comptant aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas entendu une seule chose sur lui. Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé sinon je n'aurai qu'à lui demander directement.

- Zoro … , murmura Luffy, un air triste dans les yeux.

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas toi-même et on aimerait comprendre ce qui t'arrive !

- Je … Tu ne veux pas en parler plus loin, j'aimerai pas qu'ils entendent tous.

- Comme tu veux. »

Ils descendirent un étage avant de se retrouver dans la cour. Zoro fit exprès de se mettre à un endroit où personne ne les verrait pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Lorsqu'ils étaient bien sur que personne ne les entendrait, Zoro lança un regard à Luffy, qui c'était assit et avait les jambes repliées contre son torse, pour qu'il commence son explication.

« - Vendredi soir, je suis rentré du lycée avec Law comme à mon habitude. Tout se passait bien, très bien même … »

Flash Back :

Luffy et Law marchaient tranquillement à travers les rues de la ville pour rentrer. Ils rigolaient à propos de ce qui s'était passé en cours de maths. Ils reparlaient de la façon dont Hina, la prof, c'était énervée contre Kidd. Ce dernier, élève de la même classe qu'eux deux, avait fait tomber un élève inconsciemment. Ses jambes trainaient à gauche de sa table et un élève s'était pris ces dernières avant de tomber.

« - En plus, il affirmait qu'il n'avait rien fait, rigola Law.

- Mais pourtant c'est à peu près vrai ! Continua Luffy en riant également.

- C'est vrai mais la tête qu'il a fait quand elle lui a passé un savon c'était trop drôle.

- J'avoue ! »

Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes encore avant de pouvoir se calmer. Juste après, ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble de Luffy. Ce dernier était de dos lorsque Law lui dit :

« - Bon, passe un bon week-end et appel en cas de besoin si tu veux ! On se voit lundi comme d'habitude. »

Il commença à partir lorsque Luffy l'enlaça par-derrière. Law resta figé sur place pendant plusieurs secondes, une minute surement. Pourquoi Luffy l'enlaçait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas et une légère teinte rouge vint colorée ses joues. Il se tourna lentement alors que Luffy avait son visage enfouit dans son dos.

« - Luffy ? Tenta-t-il, Qu'est-ce … qu'il y a ?

- … ,

- Réponds Luffy ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il perdu alors que le brun ne desserrait pas son emprise sur lui.

- Non, répondit-il doucement.

- Alors pourquoi … ,

- Je … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Law le força à le lâcher et lui attrapa le menton de ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Law avait pu voir les joues rouges de Luffy et ça l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-il pour être dans cet état ?

« - Dis-moi ce que tu as ! Tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter et … ,

- Oui mais … là … c'est différent, lui avoua-t-il.

- En quoi ça pourrait être différent de tes problèmes de d'habitude ? Le questionna-t-il curieux.

- Je … ,

- Luffy, insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je … Je t'aime Law ! Dit-il d'un coup en fermant les yeux. »

Law lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le menton de son ami et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était surpris c'était le cas de le dire. Rien ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Comment il aurait pu le deviner, il ne se doutait pas que Luffy pensait autre chose que de l'amitié envers lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué plus tôt ? Il aurait eu le temps de trouver les mots qu'il allait lui dire lorsqu'il allait lui avouer ça, comme maintenant ! Il était mal à l'aise à présent, il avait peur de briser le cœur de Luffy, ce qu'il risquait surement de faire puisqu'il ignorait si les sentiments qu'il avait envers Luffy était identiques à ceux de son ami. Il regarda le brun rouvrir les yeux et le fixer silencieusement. Qu'allait-il dire ?

« - L … Law, murmura Luffy inquiet, craignant qu'il entende ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Je … ,

- … ,

- Je suis désolé mais … je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Luffy ! J'ai … besoin de … réfléchir ! »

Le brun au chapeau de paille ne dit rien pendant que Law lui parlait. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux mais il les retenu autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se doutait que Law n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, il le savait. Pourtant il ne dit rien et le regarda lui lancer un dernier sourire, qu'il crut forcé, et le voir partir dans la direction de chez lui.

Fin du Flash Back :

« - Je suis retourné chez moi après ! Voilà, tu sais tout, Zoro. »

Luffy leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de son discourt. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de tout ça.

Au bout de deux minutes, le vert commença à réagir. Il faut dire que savoir que Luffy avait des sentiments pour Law l'avait surpris, il pensait que ça serait envers Nami ou une autre fille mais pas envers Law ! Ça ne le dérangeait pas mais ça l'avait surpris. Il regarda le brun et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« - Tu es un abruti ! »

Les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne les ferme et ne rigole amèrement. Il le savait qu'il était un abruti.

« - Je ne pense pas que … , commença le vert.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit, intervenu une voix derrière Zoro. »

Zoro se retourna avant de voir celle qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Nami qui semblait assez en colère. Ils se doutaient qu'elle avait tout entendu sinon elle n'aurait pas posé cette question.

« - Nami, fit Zoro, surpris, Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être en cours, non ?

- Il se trouve que j'étais en étude et que je me suis éclipsée après vous avoir vu passer discrètement pour venir ici, expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, Je vous ai suivi et j'ai entendu tout ce que Luffy a dit !

- … ,

- À ce que j'ai compris, tu aimerais Law et tu lui aurais avoué vendredi dernier, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu n'arrives plus en même temps que lui depuis lundi, constata-t-elle.

- Oui, affirma-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Franchement Luffy, murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper le col de sa chemise et de le hisser à sa hauteur pour lui crier, Pourquoi lui as-tu dit alors que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'éloigné de toi ? Tu aurais pu cacher tes sentiments pour éviter de plus lui parler pour ensuite de retrouver dans cet état ! Alors dis-moi POURQUOI !

- J'en avais marre de ne rien dire ! J'en avais marre qu'il croit que je le considérai comme un ami et qu'il ne sache pas ! Avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter plus durement, Mais même si je savais que ce que j'allais lui dire aller l'éloigner de moi, je m'en fichais ! Je voulais qu'il le sache une bonne fois pour toute qu'importe les conséquences ! Je ne regrette en rien ce que je lui ai dit.

- Mais … ,

- Nami ! Sais-tu vraiment ce que ça fait de retenir ses sentiments pendant au moins trois mois ?

- Trois mois ? Répéta-t-elle, Ça fait trois mois que tu gardes ça ?

- Oui et ça aller faire quatre la semaine prochaine mais c'est pas ça le principale ! Je voulais qu'il le sache car peut être il y avait une chance que ça soit réciproque mais … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'à maintenant recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Nami le lâcha lentement avant de le prendre timidement dans ses bras. Il ne fit rien pour le moment, il essayait juste de calmer ses tremblements et ses larmes.

« - Mais peut-être que non, termina Zoro.

- Je sais mais je voulais savoir, dit-il a travers ses sanglots. »

Il pleura encore pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de se calmer et de sécher ses larmes. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Nami et souri tristement.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Il reste encore vingts minutes de cours !

- C'est bon, on va y aller Zoro ! Dit-il en se levant et aidant son amie à faire pareil.

- D'accord ! Fit ce dernier.

- Luffy, intervenue Nami, on parlera après, pendant la pause, enfin si tu veux !

- Comme tu veux Nami, accepta-t-il en souriant. »

Elle les regarda repartir en cours avant de partir à son tour en soupirant. Elle se doutait qu'il cachait quelque chose dans le genre et comptait lui en parler cette semaine mais si elle avait su, elle lui aurait parlé plus tôt. Elle retourna en étude aussi discrètement qu'elle était partie et commença à réfléchir à quelque chose alors qu'Usopp et Chopper la questionnaient sur l'endroit où elle était partie.

Au même moment, Luffy et Zoro arrivèrent devant la salle de cours qu'ils avaient quittés quelques minutes auparavant. Zoro regarda rapidement si les yeux de Luffy étaient rouges ou pas. Ils n'étaient pas si rouges et si Luffy ne trainait pas, personne ne le remarquerait, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait mais il en était pas sur. Il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer sous les yeux de toute la classe. Zoro alla s'excuse auprès de Robin du temps qu'ils avaient mis alors que Luffy retourna à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui, surtout celui de Law mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il s'asseya sous le regard interrogateur de Sanji qui ne dit pas un seul mot, il savait qu'il aurait les réponses pendant la pause, par n'importe quel moyen.

Le dernier quart d'heure qui restait parut être une éternité aux yeux de Luffy qui voulait absolument quitter la salle ou plus vite. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec le regard insistant de Law. Mais d'un côté c'était parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le regardait comme ça maintenant. Au final il laissa son esprit divagué et il dessina tout et n'importe quoi pendant le temps qui restait.

Lorsque la pause arriva enfin, au grand soulagement de Luffy, ce dernier quitta la classe rapidement à faisant un signe d'au revoir à Robin. Zoro et Sanji l'avaient suivi en lui courant après jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit où ils se rassemblaient tous. Ils étaient arrivés en premier et bientôt Nami, Usopp et Chopper arrivèrent dans leur direction.

« - Vous avez fait vite, remarqua Usopp, une fois près d'eux.

- Ouais, je voulais prendre l'air rapidement, affirma Luffy en riant.

- Si tu le dis et au faite il faut que je te dise quelque par rapport à … , commença-t-il.

- Désolé Usopp mais est-ce que ça peut attendre, intervenue Nami, le coupant.

- Euh pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je dois parler à Luffy, ça ne peut pas attendre !

- Comme tu veux, céda-t-il alors que la rousse entrainait le brun au chapeau de paille un peu plus loin. »

Elle s'éloigna assez loin pour être sûr qu'Usopp et Chopper n'entendent pas la discussion. Quoiqu'ils allaient le savoir si Sanji tenait à savoir ce qu'avait Luffy mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait pour le moment, elle devait lui parler.

« - Bon, personne pour nous gêner on va pouvoir continuer notre discussion.

- … ,

- Luffy, je suis désolée pour ce qui arrive, j'aurai dû te parler plus tôt et tu n'aurais peut-être pas fait ça !

- Et même si tu m'avais parlé, crois-tu que ça serait passé différemment ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, tu en fais trop à ta tête pour que ça se passe normalement, rigola-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse et de planter son regard dans celui de Luffy et de dire, Mais j'ai une idée pour ton cas.

- Si tu veux le forcer à m'aimer ça ne sert à rien, la prévenue t-il.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas mon intention, j'ai un petit plan mais avant il faut que je trouve le complice idéal pour ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire inquiétant pour Luffy.

- Qu … Quoi ?

Dis-moi Luffy, ça te dit d'aller te détendre à la plage ? Proposa-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres faisant peur à Luffy. »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! ;)<p>

Si les personnages sont OOC, dites le moi ! Et sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Law : J'espère que non ! * sourire moqueur *

Moi : Tu recommences à me chercher ! -_-''''

Law : Pas du tout !

Moi : C'est ça !

Law : T'as pas deux autres fics à faire ?

Moi : Oui et elles aurons bientôt le prochain chapitre, c'est certain ! Mais ne pense pas que ça va m'empêcher de continuer cette fic parce qu'elle est DÉJÀ terminer ! * sourire triomphant *

Luffy en riant : Perdu Law !

Law : Tu parles, j'ai autre chose en tête pour l'arrêter.

Moi : On verra.

Luffy : Un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et mettez pleins de reveiw !

Moi : À bientôt ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 !

Le Rossignol Gris : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que le début te plaît et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Et tu n'es pas folle ! ^^

K3lly-y : Merci à toi aussi. Ça me rassure qu'il ne soit pas OCC. Et oui, j'ai préféré l'écrire entièrement avant de la posté sachant le retard que j'ai d'habitude ! xP Sinon il est vrai qu'avec Nami il vaut mieux se méfier ! xD

Abime : Contente que tu trouves ça mignon ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi. Merci pour ta review. ^^

Je suis soulagée de savoir que le début a plu. Merci d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris ou en alerte.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Nami avança dans les couloirs du lycée en direction de son casier tout en souriant et en sifflotant un air d'une chanson qu'elle avait en tête depuis quelque temps. À première vue, elle semblait heureuse mais quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, Luffy l'avait remarqué avant que la discussion ne se termine et qu'elle parte rapidement. Elle arriva devant son casier et ouvrit la porte de ce dernier tout en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose. En faite, elle attendait quelque chose en particulier et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas attendre très longtemps.

Évidemment, elle n'attendit pas très longtemps, surement trois minutes mais pas plus. Ce qu'elle voulait venait d'arriver dans le couloir où elle se trouvait et arrivait de sa droite. Comme elle était caché par la porte, la personne qu'elle voulait voir ne la vit pas. Elle passa à côté d'elle avec ses amis jusqu'à que la rousse dise :

« - Attends deux petites minutes Kidd ! »

Elle claqua la porte de son casier avec son pied et regarda Kidd s'arrêtait et se retournait vers elle. Il était plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux rouges coiffés en piques, avait un rouge à lèvres rouge, portait toujours ses lunettes sur le front et était habillé de l'uniforme du lycée. Il était toujours en compagnie de Killer, un blond se trouvant dans la classe de Luffy dont Kidd aussi faisait parti.

Le roux fixa en silence la rousse pendant quelques secondes avant de dire, un rictus sur le visage :

« - Que me voudrait bien la sorcière de la bande de Mugiwara ? »

Nami fronça les sourcils en entendant « sorcière » dans la phrase de Kidd. D'où pouvait bien lui venir ce surnom ? Personne ne l'avait appelée comme ça à part … Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Kidd et de Killer, et retenue un rire moqueur. Quand elle en aurait fini avec ça, elle s'occuperait d'un certain marimo, oh oui elle va s'en occupait.

« - Donc pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? Lui demanda Kidd, la faisant retomber sur terre.

- Hein ? Ah oui … , dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, Il faut que je te parle donc rejoint moi au réfectoire à 13 h, j'aurais fini de manger et j'espère que toi aussi car ça va être long. Bien sur, pas la peine de préciser que je veux te parler en priver ! »

Elle passa à coté de lui sans attendre sa réponse ! Elle savait déjà qu'il viendra la voir à 13h pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle le savait. Mais pour le moment elle avait envie de régler quelque chose tout de suite. Elle rejoignit donc ses amis et lorsqu'elle fut arrivé là où elle les avait quittés elle se rapprocha de Zoro et lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête.

« - Aie ! Grogna le vert en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nami, demanda Chopper, ne comprenant pas la raison de son geste.

- Espèce d'abruti, tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que Kidd m'appelle « sorcière » ? s'écria-t-elle énervée.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il se trouve que tu es le seul du lycée à m'appeler « sorcière » et … ,

- Normal puisque tu en es une, la coupa-t-il en rigolant.

- Ne la traites pas de sorcière, Baka-Marimo, intervenu Sanji.

- Bon, t'en viens au fait ? Soupira Zoro.

- Comme t'es le seul, explique-moi comment ça se fait que Kidd m'appelle comme ça aussi ?

- Kidd, répéta Luffy curieux.

- Oui, Kidd ! Affirma Nami.

- Ah ben c'est parce que c'est moi qui lui est dit, avoua Luffy avec un grand sourire. »

Quatre paires de yeux étonnés se tournèrent vers lui ainsi qu'un regard haineux. Pourtant, malgré ça, il ne s'arrêtait pas de rire. Nami tenta de se calmer et au bout de quelques minutes elle avait retrouvé son calme. Sanji, Usopp et Chopper ne comprirent pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas frappé Luffy. Pas parce qu'ils le voulaient mais elle avait frappée Zoro donc elle pouvait très bien frapper Luffy par la même occasion. Le vert regarda discrètement la rousse en se doutant qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête depuis qu'elle avait entendue la conversation avec Luffy. Il ne put lui demander quoi que ce soit que la pause se terminait et qu'elle commençait déjà à partir en classe. Les trois lycéens firent de même et partirent pour deux heures de sport.

Le cours était assuré par Mihawk et le sport qu'ils pratiquaient en ce moment était le basket-ball. Il y avait quatre équipes dont deux avaient 8 joueurs chacune et les deux autres en avaient 7 joueurs. Luffy et Zoro se trouvaient dans la même équipe alors que Sanji était dans la même que Killer. Et dans une autre il y avait Kidd et Law.

« - Ah, soucis ! Lâcha soudainement Zoro mais seulement Sanji avait entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, marimo ?

- Tu es au courant de la situation de Luffy ?

- Oui puisque tu nous a rapidement expliqué, répondit-il, Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Ben la première équipe que notre équipe doit affronter est celle composée de Kidd et Law.

- Ah oui je confirme, soucis droit devant mais comme ce n'est pas mon équipe qui est en danger pour ça, je te laisse t'en occuper ! Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui mon équipe gagnera au lieu d'être troisième.

- On verra sourcil en vrille, rétorqua Zoro en voyant que le blond n'allait pas l'aider pour autant. »

Sanji partit en direction de son équipe pendant que Zoro étouffa une insulte destinait au blond. Il lança un regard à Luffy qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et soupira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'il remette Luffy d'aplomb maintenant.

« - Oï Luffy, l'appela-t-il.

- Quoi Zoro ? Demanda le brun en tournant les yeux vers lui.

- Je peux te demander d'oublier Law pendant le sport ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon tu ne vas pas suivre le jeu et Mihawk ne va surement pas apprécier. Alors soit tu préfères subir l'interrogatoire de Mihawk devant toute la classe soit… ,

- Je vais jouer, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il avec un air déterminé.

- Ravi de l'entendre ! »

Zoro se tourna vers Sanji et lui lança un sourire moqueur que le blond qui fronça les sourcils. Le vert se tourna vers Luffy et remarqua que ce dernier fixer quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il suivit le regard et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Law, qui le fixait également.

« - Je sens que je vais m'amuser, dit soudainement le brun en se tournant vers Zoro, un sourire sur le visage.

- Euh … oui, affirma-t-il, surpris. »

Mihawk ordonna aux équipes 2 et 4, celle de Zoro et Luffy et de Law et Kidd, de se préparer pour le match qui allait débuter. Chacun étant placé où il voulait et les deux joueurs au milieu pour essayer de récupérer le ballon étaient prêtes, Mihawk siffla avant de lancer le ballon haut dans la salle. Zoro, qui s'était porté volontaire pour l'entre-deux, sauta et tenta de récupérer le ballon ce qu'il arriva à faire et à la lancer à Luffy. Le brun récupéra le ballon rapidement et commença à avancer en dribblant vers le côté adverse. Il esquiva certains joueurs de l'équipe adversaire avant de lancer le ballon à autre joueur de l'équipe qui était démarqué. Après quelques passes entre les joueurs, Luffy récupéra à nouveau le ballon avant d'arriver devant Kidd et Law qui s'étaient placés en défense. Un sourire confiant apparu sur le visage de Luffy alors que pour Kidd c'était un sourire moqueur qui était apparu sur le sien. Par contre, Law était calme, aucun sourire n'était sur son visage pourtant la semaine dernière il y en aurait eu un à coup sur. Mais c'était la semaine dernière … Zoro rejoigna Luffy au cas où et le moment que Sanji attendait pendant tout le match arriva. Il allait enfin savoir si Luffy allait marqué ou pas contre Law sans que ses sentiments prennent le dessus, il espérait que ça serait le cas.

« - Luffy, fit Zoro en le rattrapant, envoie le ballon dans ma direction si tu ne peux pas marquer !

- Comme d'habitude, lui répondit-il en continuant sa course alors que Kidd venait à leur rencontre pour les arrêter. »

Une fois qu'il fut près de Luffy, Kidd tenta de lui prendre le ballon mais Luffy, qui avait vu le coup venir, esquiva le coup sauf qu'il ne se doutait pas que Kidd voulait juste essayer de le faire tomber des mains de Luffy. Le roux frappa rapidement le ballon et comme Luffy n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégager le ballon partit en direction de l'extérieur du terrain. Luffy jura contre Kidd et tenta de récupérer le ballon avant Law qui essayait aussi de le récupérer. Tout c'était passé vite, Luffy avait atteint le ballon en même temps que Law mais il n'avait pas réussi à le récupérer. Non, c'était Law qui l'avait pris en premier mais ils s'étaient rentrés dedans et étaient tombés hors du terrain. Et comme c'était Law qui avait le ballon, l'équipe de Luffy récupérait le ballon. Sauf que les deux lycéens se fichaient pas mal de tout ça. Tout ce qui les intéressaient c'était les yeux de l'autre. Luffy était tombé à terre, Law au-dessus de lui. Et depuis ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Sauf que leur moment s'arrêta lorsque Kidd prit le ballon sur lequel Law s'appuyait et qu'il tomba sur le torse de Luffy.

« - Je te jure, t'es même pas fichu de récupérer un ballon sans sortir du terrain, Trafalgar ? Se moqua Kidd en jouant avec le ballon alors que le brun grognait de mécontentement.

- La ferme, Kidd ! Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

- Non mais … ,

- Euh les gars, intervenu Zoro en arrivant.

- Quoi ? Firent les deux joueurs.

- Luffy, dit-il simplement en soupirant. »

Law reporta son attention sur Luffy qui semblait manqué d'air face au poids de Law sur son torse. Il se leva rapidement et aida Luffy à se lever tout en s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

« - Excuse moi, Luffy, dit-il.

- Hein ? C'est rien, ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose pendant un match, assura-t-il en rigolant avant de prendre le ballon des mains de Kidd. »

Law lança un regard perdu à Luffy. Depuis vendredi dernier, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après lui avoir dit qu'il réfléchissait. Et c'était vrai, il réfléchissait à tout ce que lui avait dit Luffy. Depuis vendredi il se remémorait la scène en boucle et se rappelait aussi tous les souvenirs avec le brun. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que ce que pensaient certaines personnes. Il avait passé des semaines entières pendant les vacances, des week-end avec lui. Et même si c'était moins maintenant puisqu'ils avaient chacun leurs amis il adorait toujours autant Luffy. Et si c'était plus ? Cette réponse restait toujours autant inconnue pour lui.

« - Law, cria subitement Luffy.

- Quoi, répondit-il perdu.

- Mihawk veut qu'on continue le match, alors bouge ton cul, Trafalgar, grogna Kidd.

- Ça va, soupira-t-il alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer Luffy.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Toi, lâcha-t-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche sans se précipiter.

- Et pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

- À cause de vendredi dernier !

- Et pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il plus sèchement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire … ça … car … ,

- Ne dis rien qui puisse me faire du mal pour le moment ! Mais sache une chose, Law … je t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments pour toi pour rien ! Je voulais que comprennes que je te considérais bien plus qu'un simple ami et … ,

- J'en ai rien à faire parce … , commença-t-il en regardant derrière lui. »

Luffy qui s'était énervé en parlant, tremblait à présent de colère et ferma les yeux en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, il ne fallait pas. Mais malheureusement il ne put contrôler sa colère et frappa Law d'un coup de poing au visage. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase et tomba au sol en état de choc. Il regarda Luffy avec un air perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait frappé et empêchait de finir sa phrase.

« - Ne me regardes pas comme ça, dit-il en serrant les poings, Je ne te pensais pas aussi … aussi … cruel ! Je pensais te connaître assez pour pouvoir penser que tu ne me dirais pas ça ! Franchement tu me déçois et … »

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il tourna la tête vers Mihawk qui lui tendait un papier plié. Le brun soupira et prit le papier en se mordant les lèvres. Il alla se changer, récupérer ses affaires dans le vestiaire et quitta le gymnase sous les yeux de Zoro et Sanji et de tous les élèves de leur classe. Il partit en direction de la vie scolaire et traversa donc quelques couloirs avant d'y arriver. Mais quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver là le dévisagea méchamment. Devant lui se trouvait le directeur du lycée, Sengoku. Le directeur était une personne très stricte et Luffy avait de la chance que son ami Shanks, qui était le CPE et son tuteur légal, ne racontait pas ses exploits au directeur sinon il aurait eu de gros problèmes. Mais là, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir.

« - Tiens tiens, Mr Monkey ! Que faites-vous là alors que vous avez cours ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu le sais très bien, pensa Luffy avec mépris.

- Donnez-moi le papier que vous tenez ! »

Luffy n'attendit pas que Sengoku se répète une deuxième fois qu'il lui donnait le papier. Le directeur le déplia et le lit pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer un « Dans mon bureau » à Luffy et de sortir de la vie scolaire sans rien dire d'autre. Luffy soupira un bon coup et suivi Sengoku jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier se trouvant au premier étage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Sengoku força Luffy à s'assoir alors que lui s'installait derrière le bureau, dans son fauteuil.

« - Alors Luffy ! Tu t'es endormis en plein cours ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Pardon, dit-il en baillant.

- Mihawk a marqué sur ce mot que tu t'étais endormis en plein cours de sport. Tu reprends la manie de ton frère Ace et de ton grand-père ?

- C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu que je monte jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre en compte la question du directeur.

- Non, je voulais te prévenir que je suis au courant de tout tes coups que tu as faits !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Mentit-il.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Justement parce que tu sais que tu serais virer pour ça, avoua Sengoku en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et en quoi ça m'intéresserait, pensa-t-il.

- Bon, je pense que cette discussion va s'achever ! Tu peux aller en étude ! »

Luffy ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bureau en silence. Il ferma la porte en fixant Sengoku et partit en direction des escaliers. Il n'en revenait pas ! Mihawk venait de mentir et lui évitait l'exclusion pour avoir frappé Law. En repensant à son « ami » il eut un pincement au cœur et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à la faire saigner. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là tous les deux ? Franchement il l'ignorait. Maintenant il était sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas se reparler de sitôt. Il arriva dans la salle d'étude sous le regard étonné de Franky qui se dirigea vers lui et chuchota :

« - Que fais-tu là ? Il me semble que tu as cours de sport là, non ?

- Si mais je me suis fait, en quelques sortes, virer, expliqua-t-il avec un air fatigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai frappé Law ! Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu là ? Fit-il surpris.

- Oui tu as très bien entendu Franky, assura le brun en soupirant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je comprend pas là ! Tu étais très proche de lui, non ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre alors pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il y a trop de curieux dans cette salle ! »

Il termina sa phrase par un regard meurtrier envers des personnes qui essayaient de suivre leur conversation. Franky compris que quelque chose d'important c'était passé entre ces deux-là et il se doutait que Luffy avait une bonne raison de l'avoir frappé. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il laisse Luffy faire ce qu'il voulait pendant le temps qu'il allait rester en étude, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à midi. Le temps ne passait pas rapidement et il s'ennuya rapidement mais il se contentait de se rappeler certains moments avec Law. Il ne regrettait en rien de lui avoir tout avoué mais putain qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal de plus lui parler ! Il finit par s'endormir la tête dans ses bras au bout de vingt minutes.

Franky réveilla Luffy lorsqu'il vit 11h55 à l'horloge de la salle. Le brun bailla et s'étira avant de dire qu'il avait faim. Franky eut un sourire en entendant ça, il était rassuré que Luffy ne changeait pas même avec ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de sport. La cloche sonna et il se passa même pas une minute que Luffy et Franky virent arrivés Zoro et Sanji essoufflés.

« - Tiens les gars, vous êtes là ! Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire et en se levant, Alors quelle équipe à gagner aujourd'hui ? La nôtre, n'est-ce pas Zoro ?

- On a failli perdre face à l'équipe de Kidd et … Law, avoua le vert, Mais pratiquement tout le monde était en état de choc sauf bien sur Kidd et il m'a donné du fil à retordre avant que je ne puisse marquer un panier pour différencier le score et être sur de gagner ce match-là !

- Je … Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas frappé Law j'aurais encore été en cours et je t'aurais aidé.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose Luffy, continua Zoro avec un regard menaçant, Je m'en fiche complètement de gagner ou pas tant que tu tiras encore cette tête ! Je n'ai pas suivi ta conversation avec Law mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas frappé sans raison sauf si ta colère a pris le dessus à cause d'une de ses paroles et … ,

- C'est le cas, pensa Luffy en fixant ses deux amis.

- Il va falloir que tu nous expliques Luffy, termina Sanji.

- On peut aller manger quand même ? J'ai faim moi ! »

Zoro et Sanji soupirent en même temps mais au fond, ils en riaient. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le réfectoire et rejoignirent Nami, Usopp et Chopper qui les attendaient déjà à une table. Ils prirent leur plateau avec leur repas et leur dessert et allèrent s'assoir. Nami lança un regard inquiet à Luffy en le voyant sourire et elle se tourna vers Zoro et Sanji qui lui lançait un regard avec plein de sous-entendu. Elle comprit que quelque chose c'était passé mais elle ignorait encore quoi, comme d'habitude. Ils mangèrent en écoutant les conneries d'Usopp, de Luffy et de Chopper. Luffy semblait comme avant, il avait oublié tout ce qui le préoccupait ses derniers temps et rigola avec ses amis. Ils avaient fini de manger et il restait à peine cinq minutes avant que la montre de Nami n'indique 13h.

Cinq minutes plus tard Kidd venait à leur rencontre et personne ne comprit pourquoi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant leur table, il dit :

« - Bon la sorcière, tu viens ou tu comptes attendre encore avant de m'expliquer ?

- Ça va, je viens ! Soupira-t-elle en se levant et en allant poser son plateau avant de revenir.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une connerie.

- Oh ne … ,

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Demanda Sanji.

- Je dois parler à Kidd et c'est pour ça qu'il est là ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. On se rejoint à l'endroit habituel, d'accord ?

- D'accord, affirma tout le monde sauf Luffy qui redoutait quelque chose de sa meilleure amie. »

Elle parti avec Kidd et lorsqu'elle fut dehors, Sanji cassa le verre qu'il tenait sous les regards amusés de tous les autres. Ils ne dirent rien mais ils se demandaient tous ce qu'elle voulait parler avec Kidd.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait encore ! ;)

À bientôt !

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre que vous avez attendu ! J'aurais du poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements !

Pour le moment, réponses aux review :

Le Rossignol Gris : Nami cache beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai ! ^^ Je peux t'assurer que lorsque je lus ta review je me suis mise à rire surtout quand j'ai lu « Home Run » ! xD Merci pour ta review !

K3lly-y : Oui, c'est bien sûr ce chapitre qu'on sait ce que Nami a en tête ! ^^ Merci à toi aussi pour ta review !

Abime : Merci pour ta review. Oui Luffy n'a pas laissé Law finir sa phrase donc on ne sait pas si Law allait dire quelque chose de gentil ou de méchant ! Et ça, on le sera plus tard ! L'équipe Nami et Kidd me semblait être la meilleure pour cette fic ! :D

Requiem-for-a-vampire : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait ! Par contre le choix du lycée français est volontaire ! ;) Merci de me faire remarquer que l'écriture était répétitive je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Sinon merci pour ta review.

KarnagePhoenix : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Et oui, on ignore ce que veut dire Law, dommage ! ^^ Moi aussi je trouve dommage qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup de Law dans le manga mais bon c'est Luffy le personnage principal donc voilà. Merci pour ta review.

Merci aussi a ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui l'ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte ! :)

Sinon … Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Nami et Kidd arrivèrent à un endroit de la cour, qui était pratiquement désert, et s'essayèrent à une des nombreuses tables. Kidd redoutait quelque chose de la part de la rousse, il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête mais il l'ignorait quoi, enfin plus pour longtemps.

« - Donc, commença-t-elle, si j'ai demandé à te parler c'est pour jouer avec toi au poker !

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton menaçant pendant qu'elle prenait un paquet de cartes dans son sac l'air de rien.

- Non mais je vais t'expliquer la vraie raison pendant que nous jouerons, expliqua-t-elle en mélangeant les cartes avant de les distribuer.

- Mais je gagne quoi ?

- Si je gagne, tu m'aides à faire ce que je veux, et si tu gagnes, tu ne m'aides pas et je t'aide pour une seule chose que tu voudras.

- Ça me paraît correct, marmonna-t-il en récupérant les cartes que lui donnait Nami et en commençant à jouer, Alors tu m'expliques ?

- Je pense que tu as remarqué que Luffy et Law ne se parlent plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si j'ai remarqué, dit-il avec ironie, Avec le coup de poing que Luffy a donné à Law c'est sur qu'ils ne se parlent plus.

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil aux cartes étalées sur la table et aux siennes.

- Non, les mecs ne m'ont pas parlé du cours de sport !

- Je ne sais pas ce que Trafalgar a dit à Mugiwara mais en tout cas ça ne lui a pas plus et il a pris un coup de poing en pleine tête.

- Je vois, ils me facilitent pas la tâche ces deux-là, soupira-t-elle.

- Donc tu continues de m'expliquer ? Proposa-t-il.

- Il se trouve qu'à la base Luffy et Law ne se parlent plus parce que Luffy a avoué à Law qu'il l'aimait.

- Tu plaisantes ? Rit-il.

- Non mais va pas le hurler sur tous les toits ! Luffy n'a pas besoin de ça !

- Qu'a dit Trafalgar ?

- Qu'il réfléchissait mais c'est depuis vendredi qu'il réfléchit quand même.

- Je vois et que comptes-tu faire en fin de compte ?

- J'ai mon idée dessus, fais-moi confiance sur ça. Mais je veux que tu emmènes Law à l'endroit, l'heure et le jour que je veux, d'accord ?

- Qui te dit que je vais accepter ?

- On va savoir maintenant ! Lâcha-t-elle en souriant. Montre tes cartes ! »

Kidd soupira avant de poser ses cartes ! D'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater, il avait une quinte flush de cœur.

« - Donc j'ai gagné ! Dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu m'oublies ? L'interrompit-elle en montrant ces cartes à son tour. »

Kidd avait peut-être une quinte flush mais elle, elle avait une quinte flush royal de pique. Les yeux de Kidd s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'elle eu un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Elle avait gagné.

« - Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober des mouches Kidd ! Lui dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu m'énerves, tu le sais ça ?

- Et encore, heureusement que tu n'as pas parié de l'argent, l'informa-t-elle en commençant à ranger les cartes.

- Bon, quel jour, quel heure, quel endroit ?

- 10 h, demain à la plage. Emmène Law là-bas et je t'expliquerai le plan une fois qu'on y sera tous. Viens avec tes amis si tu veux, et ceux de Law sinon ça va faire bizarre de vous voir que tous les deux.

- Je peux emmener Killer mais je suis sur que les autres seront occupés.

- Fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas seul !

- Je me demande si j'ai la même idée en tête que toi, marmonna-t-il.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas.

- Mais qui sera là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout notre groupe, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en se levant. Je compte sur toi pour faire en sorte que Law vienne sinon je te le ferais regretter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris ! Assura-t-il en se levant à nouveau.

- Bon, comme j'aie ton numéro de portable, je pourrais te joindre au cas où je changerais certaines petites choses et … ,

- Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien ne m'échappe dans ce lycée, lui avoua-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

- Tes amis ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre qu'on est tous « décider » d'aller au même endroit ?

- Non, franchement je pense pas. »

Leur discussion terminée, Nami et Kidd partirent chacun dans une direction différente. Nami regarda sa montre et vit qu'au moins une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées. Mais elle se fichait du temps que la partie avait pris, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait gagné et maintenant elle avait un complice pour son plan. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à convaincre tous ses amis et tout aller se dérouler normalement.

Elle retrouva tous les autres à l'endroit prévu et elle s'asseya à coté de Zoro. Tout le monde lui demandait de quoi elle avait parlé avec Kidd mais elle garda le secret.

« - Quelqu'un a quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ? Enfin pour demain ? Demanda-t-elle naturellement.

- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Parfait !

- Pourquoi ? Fit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je voulais vous proposer de venir avec moi à la plage, bien sur c'est moi qui payera l'essence pour y aller ! »

Tout le monde s'arrêta et fixa Nami avec de grands yeux, même Sanji. Qu'était-il arrivé à Nami lorsqu'elle était partie parler avec Kidd ? Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait proposé de leur payer quelque chose !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, affirma-t-elle, Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de passer un moment ensemble là-bas et j'aimerais bien vous faire plaisir en payant quelque chose.

- Où est Kidd ? Fit le brun.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu le cherches ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Parce qu'on sait tous que jamais avant ta « discussion » avec Kidd tu nous aurais proposé de payer quelque chose, expliqua Zoro.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis où tu veux que je te laisse te débrouiller pour l'essence ? À moins que tu veuilles que je triple ta dette qui est déjà assez grande, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es toujours pareil ! Sale sorcière ! Grogna-t-il.

- Donc vous êtes d'accord ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait une petite sortie tous ensemble !

- Moi je suis d'accord pour venir tant que tu es là Nami chérie, affirma Sanji, l'œil en cœur. »

Usopp et Chopper acceptèrent également quelques secondes après Sanji. Pour Zoro, elle eut besoin de le menacer de tripler sa dette à nouveau s'il ne venait pas. Au final il ne restait que Luffy à convaincre car le brun n'était pas trop tenté d'aller à la plage. Il redoutait quelque chose et même si Nami lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien en tête, il n'était pas rassuré.

Quelques minutes passèrent et ils retournèrent en cours pour les quatre dernières heures de la semaine. La classe de Nami, Usopp et Chopper avait cours d'histoire et celle de Luffy, Sanji et Zoro avait cours d'anglais avec Boa Hancock. Sanji adorait ce cours puisque la prof était l'une des plus belles femmes sur la planète mais ce n'était pas le cas de Luffy. Hancock ne cessait de dire qu'elle et Luffy étaient mariés. Au début il ne disait rien, ça le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose mais depuis les trois derniers mois il avait du mal à ne pas s'énerver sur place.

Sanji et Zoro rentrèrent en premier et lorsque Luffy allait passer la porte une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement et vit Law. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer et il tenta de ne pas rougir. Pourquoi Law voulait lui parler ? Surement à propos du cours de sport. Il se retourna lentement vers son ami et Law allait dire quelque chose avant d'être interrompu par leur prof d'anglais.

« - Mon Luffy, tu es enfin là ! »

Boa Hancock regardait Luffy avec les joues rouges et en grand sourire. Ce n'était pas le cas de Luffy, Law avait vu que le brun n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Luffy soupira un bon coup avant de regarder une dernière fois Law et de rentrer dans la classe en espérant que l'heure passe très vite. Law resta quelques instants devant la porte en regardant Luffy disparaître vers le fond de la classe avant de rentrer à son tour et de prendre sa place, qui se trouvait juste derrière Luffy et Zoro.

La scène entre Law et Luffy n'avait pas échappé à Kidd, qui était un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Ni Law ni Luffy n'avaient fait attention à sa présence ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de cours en pensant à ce qu'il venait de voir et en se demandant comment il allait faire pour convaincre Law et ses amis de venir avec lui et les siens à la plage sans que ça paraisse suspect. Il rentra et alla s'installer à coté de Law. Le cours commença tranquillement sans prendre en compte les regards qu'Hancock lançait à Luffy, qui avait la tête dans les bras et semblait dormir.

« - Il dort ? Demanda Sanji à Zoro qui ne suivait pas du tout le cours.

- Ouais, répondit-il en lançant un regard au brun qui dormait réellement.

- Franchement, tu penses que Nami a quelque chose derrière la tête ? Chuchota le blond.

- Attends deux minutes … tu accuses ta Nami chérie ? Se moqua Zoro mais ajouta avant même que Sanji ne puisse dire quelque chose, Je vais pas te dire non puisqu'elle a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête ! Et je ne serai pas étonné si elle a déjà un plan concernant la situation de Luffy. Pas toi ?

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, avoua-t-il, Je me demande même si l'idée d'aller à la plage ne fait pas partie d'un plan comme aller parler à Kidd.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça n'aggrave pas la situation de Luffy sinon je lui ferai regretté !

- Pas tant que je serais là, assura Sanji. »

Le vert lui lança un regard menaçant avant de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire en les emmenant à la plage ?

Derrière Zoro, Law et Kidd s'ennuyaient autant que les trois devant eux. Law avait également la tête dans les bras mais il ne dormait pas, il réfléchissait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. En plus il sentait que Kidd allait lui demander quelque chose. Comment le savait-il ? Il l'ignorait mais en tout cas il avait le pressentiment que le roux allait lui demander quelque chose dans quelques minutes, peut être même …

« - Oï Trafalgar ! »

… Maintenant !

« - Quoi ? Répondit-il sans regarder le roux.

- Tu fais quelque chose demain ? »

Kidd s'attendait à avoir un doigt d'honneur de la part du brun, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose mais … mais là il n'eut rien. Le brun venait de froncer les sourcils et se retourna vers lui en disant :

« - Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, Eustass-ya ?

- Comme ça ! Je voulais te proposer de venir avec tes amis à la plage demain mais … »

Maintenant il eut vraiment le droit à un magnifique doigt d'honneur de la part de Law. Cela confirma ce que pensait le roux : il allait avoir du mal à convaincre Law.

« - Pourquoi tu refuses ?

- Parce que je suis sur que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête !

- N'importe quoi, assura-t-il.

- T'es sûr ? Même après que tu ais parlé avec Nami-san ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, se défendit-il.

- Tu … ,

- Eh Kidd, fit une voix endormie.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Luffy s'étirer et se retourner vers lui en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Tant que j'y pense, commença-t-il avant de bailler, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Nami ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Depuis qu'elle est revenue de sa « discussion » avec toi elle est … ,

- Bizarre, termina Zoro sans se retourner alors que Sanji suivait la discussion.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais … et je suis sur qu'elle va encore vouloir se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas, soupira le vert alors que Luffy fronçait les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lâcha soudainement Law en regardant Luffy juste devant lui.

- Hein ? Euh … non … rien ! »

Luffy se retourna et essaya de voir de quoi parlait Hancock mais en vain. Les battements de son cœur l'empêchait de se concentrer et ses joues commençaient lentement à se teindre de rouges.

Le cours d'anglais se termina tranquillement et lorsque la cloche retentit, tout le monde quitta la salle. Luffy eut encore le droit à un « Au revoir Luffy, mon amour ! » de la part d'Hancock et il quitta la pièce en compagnie de Zoro et Sanji.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Une semaine sur deux, le vendredi, ils terminaient plus tôt. La 1er semaine ils avaient cours jusqu'à 15h30 et la 2e ils finissaient à 14h35.

« - Ben on a qu'à faire un tour, proposa Sanji.

- Où on va cette fois ? Fit Zoro.

- Pourquoi pas … , commença Luffy d'un ton surexcité.

- Pas question ! Affirmèrent le sabreur et le cuisinier en même temps.

- Ah ! Vous voulez pas faire du basket ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Du basket ? Répéta Zoro surpris alors qu'il avait pensé que Luffy voulait aller manger au restaurant ou autre part, On en a fait ce matin et … »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase alors que Luffy se mordait la lèvre. Le vert jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui hochait la tête positivement.

« - Comme tu veux, lâcha Zoro.

- Vrai ? Ça vous déranges pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Assura Sanji.

- Ça vous déranges si je me joins à vous ? Demanda une voix à coté d'eux.

- Ace, fit Luffy, Bien sur que non, comme ça on sera deux contre deux.

- Parfait, fit Sanji en souriant. »

Luffy sauta sur ses amis et son frère en riant pour ensuite commencer à partir vers la sortie du lycée. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement ils ne virent pas Law, loin derrière eux, froncer les sourcils de mécontentement.

« - Sois pas jaloux, c'est juste son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis ! Expliqua une voix derrière lui avec une pointe de moquerie.

- La ferme Kidd ! Rétorqua-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Donc tu es d'accord pour venir, tes amis et toi, à la plage avec Killer et moi ?

- Ouais, soupira-t-il, Quel heure ?

- Viens ici pour 7h30 et ensuite on partira à la plage, l'informa-t-il.

- D'accord ! »

Kidd regarda le brun s'avançait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la sortie du lycée. Pendant ce temps, Killer se plaça près de Kidd avant de dire :

« - Alors on va à la plage demain ?

- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi proposes-tu d'y aller alors que ça l'air de t'emmerder ?

- Nami, répondit-il simplement.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il. »

Au même moment Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Ace quittèrent l'établissement pour se rendre chez Sanji. Le blond était celui qui habitait le plus près du terrain de basket du quartier. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à l'appartement du blond. Il habitait dans le quartier d'East Blue comme Luffy, Zoro et Ace mais un peu plus loin qu'eux. Ils montèrent au cinquième étage et entrèrent dans l'appartement. Dès que les sacs furent posés, Sanji alla chercher son ballon de basket et ils partirent en direction du terrain de basket qu'ils atteignirent en cinq minutes.

Luffy prit le ballon des mains de Sanji et commença à dribbler jusqu'au panier avant de sauter et de marquer un panier. Les trois autres l'applaudirent en le félicitant, Luffy était doué pour ce sport personne ne pouvait le nier. Il récupéra le ballon et se tourna vers ses trois amis et lança :

« - Bon alors je me mets avec Zoro et Sanji et Ace vous vous mettez ensemble ! Annonça joyeusement Luffy.

- Et pourquoi avec Zoro ? Demanda Sanji en fronçant les sourcils, On n'est pas au lycée.

- Et alors ? Fit Zoro.

- Bon … ben je me mets avec Ace et vous deux ensembles, proposa à nouveau Luffy.

- Pas question que je sois avec ce marimo ! Répliqua Sanji alors que Zoro lâcha « Je ne me mettrai jamais avec cet abruti de cuisinier ! »

- Vous êtes pas aidant, soupira Ace en se levant, Bon je me mets avec Zoro et Luffy avec Sanji, ça vous va ?

- Ouais, grognèrent-ils. »

Les équipes faites ils commencèrent à jouer pendant au moins une heure avant de s'arrêter, totalement épuisé. Alors que Zoro et Ace étaient allongés par terre et que Sanji était seulement assis, Luffy était encore debout et s'amusait à faire rebondir le ballon tout en pensant à Law. Il se demandait encore ce que le brun voulait lui dire lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de cours. Il ne le reconnaissait plus ces derniers temps, surtout aujourd'hui. D'habitude il ne lui aurait pas dit quelque chose de blessant à ses yeux, il lui aurait parlé juste après qu'il l'est frappé mais au fond rien de tout ça ne c'était passé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le banc où les sacs étaient posés. Luffy s'avança vers son sac en fronçant les sourcils. Qui l'appelait maintenant ? Nami, Usopp et Chopper étaient en cours à l'heure qu'il était et il ne voyait pas qui pouvait l'appelé maintenant.

Il attrapa son portable, le sortit de son sac et décrocha sans jeter un œil au nom de la personne, il allait la reconnaître à sa voix.

« - Allo ?

- Tes habitudes ne changeant pas en ce qui concerne décrocher au téléphone, se moqua gentiment la personne au téléphone.

- Law, pensa-t-il étonné.

- Au faite, demain tu pars quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh … oui pourq … ,

- Pour savoir, aller salut ! »

Et il raccrocha au nez d'un Luffy qui ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Law lui faisait exactement là ? Il venait de lui parler comme si rien ne c'était passé, pourquoi ? Il continua à se demander pourquoi et rangea son portable avec un air absent.

« - Euh Luffy, commença Zoro après s'être levé.

- Putain il fait chier, cria le brun en lançant brutalement le ballon contre le sol. »

* * *

><p>Et encore un autre chapitre posté ! =D<p>

Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^

Et …

Law : Et je vous préviens que l'auteure va mourir dans les secondes qui suivent ! * regard meurtrier *

Moi : Euh Law … ? O.O

Law : Quoi ?

Moi : Il te prend quoi ?

Law : D'où j'accepte les demandes de Kidd sans le faire rager ?

Moi : Ah c'est que ça ! Je pensais que c'était pour autre chose.

Luffy : Parce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Moi : Ben … * regarde Law lire le texte *

Law : Et d'où je suis jaloux ?

Moi : Parce que t'aimes Luffy ! ^^

Law : Tu vas mourir !

Luffy : Alors tu m'aimes pas Law ? * les larmes aux yeux *

Law, se calme immédiatement : Mais non c'est pas ça. * le prend dans ses bras *

Moi : Bon, je vais éviter de les déranger ! Donc merci d'avoir lu et review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Alors pour commencer je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pu mettre ( 2 mois -_-'''' ) pour poster ce chapitre alors qu'il était déjà écrit ! En faite mon stage avait débuté entre temps pour une durée de quatre semaines. Et avant j'avais mes cours qui me prenaient beaucoup de temps donc le soir j'étais fatiguée ! Désolé !

Requiem-for-a-vampire : Merci pour ta review ! À partir de ce chapitre Law est beaucoup plus présent qu'avant. ^^

K3lly-y : Oui c'était du suicide de jouer au poker avec Nami mais il a voulu jouer ! ;) Et je suis d'accord sur le fait que pour Hancock c'est plus que de la simple attirance ! xD Merci pour ta review !

Abime : C'est Kidd, il ne faut pas chercher ! xD Et c'est vrai que l'explication donnée à Killer est bien trouvé ! Il comprend directement qu'avec Nami on n'a pas vraiment le choix de dire non ! xD Sinon, oui il s'agissait bien de Law au téléphone ! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review !

KarnagePhoenix : L'idée que Nami et Kidd jouent au poker et ait un bon jeu m'est venu en trouvant une image de One Piece. Je me suis dit aussi que Nami pouvait être une bonne joueuse mais Kidd également, voilà pour ce moment. Ensuite pour le moment au téléphone entre Luffy et Law, si Luffy n'a pas regardé le numéro c'est parce qu'il connaît les voix de tout le monde ! Et pour la raison de l'appel de Law il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment la vraie raison de son appel mais j'en dis pas plus ! ^x^ Sinon Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mes fautes d'orthographe. Je vais essayer d'en faire moins à l'avenir ! Et aussi merci pour ta review.

Zairoon : Oui il s'agissait bien de cette fic-là ! Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plaît et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas douée sur ce coup-là ! Pour la fin du chapitre 3 je me suis bien amusée à faire cette scène ! xD Pour Law la phrase qu'il a sortie était bizarre mais tu seras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Pour le plan de Nami et Kidd il se doute qu'ils préparent quelque chose ! Il a dit oui à Kidd pour ça mais aussi pour s'amuser ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Imaza Jones : Merci également à toi pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu adores ma fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>

Nami regarda une nouvelle fois Luffy alors que ce dernier dormait paisiblement, assis sur un des sièges arrière de la voiture de Robin. Luffy était assis juste derrière Robin à côté de Zoro, qui dormait également et de Sanji. Usopp et Chopper avaient voulu être derrière Luffy, Zoro et Sanji pour jouer sans être dérangé si Nami voulait parler à Sanji, Zoro ou Luffy. Mais il arrivait que la rousse leur parlé quand même.

Elle le soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et de regarder le paysage qui défilait. Robin, qui conduisait, s'interrogea sur le comportement de la rousse et lui demanda :

« - Que ce passe t-il Nami ?

- Je me demande si mon plan ne va pas être une raison de plus pour qu'ils s'éloignent tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je vois mais rassure-toi, en aucun cas je pense que ton plan ne les éloigne encore plus ! Tu as juste proposé à Kidd de venir à la plage avec nous et d'emmener ses amis avec lui.

- Dont Law, lui rappela-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mais s'ils ne veulent pas se parler ne les forces pas !

- Ouais, affirma-t-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Elle était épuisée parce qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Zoro puis avec Kidd. Zoro lui avait expliqué que Luffy s'était énervé après que Law l'avait appelé et lui ait parlé comme si de rien n'était. Puis Kidd lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait vraiment faire mais elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire pour le moment. Elle avait fini par s'endormir en pensant aux activités qu'ils allaient faire ensemble.

Elle finit par se réveiller au bout d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et descendit la première pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frai. Il était au moins dix heures et ils avaient passé deux heures et demie dans la voiture pour arriver à la plage. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture, un par un, et Robin sortit les sacs du coffre avant de fermer totalement la voiture. Tout le monde prit leur sac et commença à marcher vers la plage. Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient installés et Nami et Robin étaient en train de bronzer tranquillement. Pendant ce temps Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp et Chopper étaient partis se baignaient. Ils faisaient une bataille d'eau entre eux puis quelques duels. Luffy était assis sur Zoro alors qu'Usopp était sur Sanji. Ils essayaient de faire tomber l'autre dans l'eau. Luffy avait gagné plus d'une fois face à Usopp puis Chopper. Cette fois-là il se retrouva face à Zoro, qui essayait de rester en équilibre alors que Sanji ne cessait de se disputer avec lui. Luffy profita de ce moment d'inattention et tenta de pousser Zoro mais ce dernier esquiva l'attaque de justesse.

« - Nous allons gagner, lança Luffy avant de se mettre à rire accompagné d'Usopp.

- À votre place j'en serai pas si sur, rétorquèrent les deux adversaires avant de se regarder et de s'insulter.

- Écoute baka-cook ! On met nos différents de côté le temps de les battre et après on règle ça, ça te va ?

- Et tu viens de trouver ça tout seul marimo ?

- Ne commence pas sinon je peux t'assurer que je vais tout faire pour te noyer, le prévenu t-il.

- Encore faut-il que tu y arrives ! Murmura le blond avant de reporter son attention sur Luffy et Usopp.

- Mince, moi qui croyais qu'on allait vous battre facilement, fit Luffy en boudant.

- Eh ben s'est raté, rigolèrent Zoro et Sanji.

- Oh attend, c'est pas encore décidé, intervenu Usopp, Vous ne faites que vous disputez donc on a encore une chance de vous faire tomber, pas vrai Luffy ?

- Ouais ! Bon c'est parti, à l'attaque ! Cria-t-il. »

Leur petit duel entre Luffy et Zoro dura au moins cinq minutes où aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivait à faire tomber l'autre. Et alors que Luffy allait tenter à nouveau de faire tomber Zoro il fut interrompu par Nami qui les appelés. Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers Nami qui n'était pas toute seule. Enfin Robin était avec elle mais ils y avaient d'autres personnes et aucuns des cinq lycéens dans l'eau n'eurent de mal à les reconnaître. Il y avait Kidd, Killer, Law, Sachi et Pingouin. Que faisaient-ils là ? Quand ils furent sortis de leur surprise ils se tournèrent vers Luffy qui était bien plus surpris qu'eux.

« - Oï baka-cook ! Chuchota Zoro en regardant Sanji.

- Qui tu traites de … , commença le blond.

- Avance discrètement vers Luffy et Usopp ! Ordonna-t-il sans laisser le blond finir sa phrase.

- Hein ? D'accord ! »

Et discrètement il s'avança vers ses deux amis. Une fois qu'ils furent assez près, Zoro commença à pousser Luffy qui commençait à tomber. Mais Luffy, qui s'était retourné au dernier moment, avait réussi à attraper les deux bras de Zoro et l'entraina dans sa chute, le mettant en premier dans l'eau. Tout le monde les regarda tombé dans l'eau et attendit qu'ils sortent. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Luffy leva la tête vers Zoro et dit :

« - Non mais ça t'amuse d'attaquer par-derrière ? Je pensais que … , cria-t-il.

- Ça va, tu as retrouvé tes esprits ! Soupira-t-il en se levant avant de proposer sa main à Luffy.

- Tu … tu as fait ça pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la main du vert pour se lever.

- Ouais ! Maintenant je peux essayer de … te noyer ! Dit-il »

Sans prévenir il plongea la tête de Luffy dans l'eau et recula avant que le brun ne tente de se relever. Mais il n'avait fait qu'un pas qu'il tomba à son tour dans l'eau sous les rires de tous leurs amis. Luffy lui avait attrapé son pied droit. Le brun se releva et tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de se mettre à rire en criant :

« - J'ai gagné ! »

Le vert se releva et lança un regard noir à Luffy avant de remarquer que tous les autres étaient partis rejoindre Nami, Robin et les autres. Zoro commença à marcher dans leur direction avant que Luffy ne lui saute sur le dos. En souriant il le laissa faire et continua d'avancer vers le groupe. Une fois là-bas, Luffy descendit du dos de Zoro et salua un à un ses amis, même Law qui semblait bizarre, comme s'il venait à peine de se calmer d'une colère ou autre chose. Dès qu'il avait fini de saluer ses amis Luffy se tourna vers Nami et dit :

« - Que voulais-tu Nami ?

- Ça te dit une partie de Beach Volley ? Proposa Kidd sans laisser le temps à Nami pour répondre.

- Une partie ? Répéta Sanji.

- Euh … ouais, pourquoi pas ! Accepta Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Mais qui va jouer ? Intervenu Usopp.

- Pourquoi pas Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp d'un côté et Kidd, Killer, Law, et … ,

- J'ai pas envie de jouer, l'interrompit Pingouin.

- D'accord, donc Sachi tu vas avec l'équipe de Kidd, termina Nami.

- Ok.

- Bon, vous n'avez qu'à jouer maintenant !

- T'as un ballon de Beach Volley Nami ? Demanda Luffy en s'avançant vers son amie.

- Le voilà, répondit-elle en lui donnant.

- Merci ! Sourit-il avant de s'avancer un peu plus de son oreille et de chuchoter, C'est toi qui as invité Kidd à venir ici avec Law et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, nia-t-elle.

- Tu vas me dire que par un pur hasard Kidd, Killer, Sachi, Pingouin et **surtout Law** on eut l'idée d'aller à la même plage et le même jour que nous !

- Je t'assure que j'y suis pour rien, assura-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien et s'éloigna d'elle en la regardant attentivement. Il était sûr qu'elle était derrière tout ça. Il soupira avant de rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Pendant ce temps, Nami, Robin, Chopper et Pingouin se rapprochèrent du terrain pour voir comment le match se déroulait.

Les deux équipes étaient face à face et Usopp envoya le ballon en premier pour commencer le jeu. Aucune des deux équipes n'était en difficulté et ce fut au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que le premier point fut marqué par un smash de Law.

Les minutes passèrent et le match se déroulait autrement que ce que Nami avait pensé. On aurait dit que c'était plutôt de l'acharnement en voyant les coups puissants de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kidd, Killer et Law. Ils étaient assez forts et ils mettaient toutes leurs forces dans leurs coups. Le score était même très serré depuis quelques minutes. Il était de 26 à 25 en faveur à l'équipe de Luffy et ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter à 27.

C'était donc le dernier service pour l'équipe de Luffy et ce fut Sanji qui le fit, envoyant le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain. Il allait tombé sur le sable lorsque Killer le rattrapa. Il fit la passe à Sachi qui la fit à Kidd. Le roux fit une passe haute pour permettre à Law de faire un smash. Luffy essaya de le contrer mais en vain et le ballon passa à coté de lui. Usopp se chargea de le rattraper de justesse. Et il voulut le donner à Zoro mais la puissance du tir le déstabilisa et le ballon partit de travers au lieu d'aller vers Zoro. Sanji vint le récupérer et à ce moment-là Luffy se tourna vers Zoro.

« - Zoro ! L'appela-t-il.

- Quoi ? Répondit le concerner en oubliant le ballon quelques secondes.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle pour m'aider à sauter plus haut, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

- Euh … d'accord ! »

Luffy se mit près du filet avec Zoro prêt à l'aider à tout moment. Luffy cria à Sanji de lui faire une passe plus haute que d'habitude et le blond accepta malgré son incompréhension. L'équipe de Kidd ne comprenait pas non plus ce que comptait faire Luffy. Sanji fit donc une passe beaucoup plus haute que d'habitude et toute l'équipe adverse pensait que Luffy n'allait pas y arriver, il n'était pas assez grand pour faire un grand saut qui lui permettrait d'être à la même hauteur que le ballon. Enfin c'était sans compté l'aide de Zoro. Lorsque le ballon commençait à monter haut Luffy posa un de ses pieds sur les mains de Zoro. D'un geste commun Luffy sauta et Zoro l'aida à sauter plus haut en se relevant. Luffy était maintenant plus haut que le filet, à la même hauteur que le ballon, sous les regards stupéfiaient des autres joueurs. Sans perdre une seconde il frappa très fort dans le ballon. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp pensaient que le ballon allait tomber au sol tranquillement mais Law avait réussi à atteindre la même hauteur que le ballon. Luffy fut plus stupéfié que les autres. Comment Law avait-il fait pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait ? Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre en regardant le ballon allait droit vers Law. Mais heureusement pour lui le ballon passa à coté de lui et tomba sur le sable. Toute l'équipe de Luffy sautée de joie alors que le brun descendait rapidement. Sauf que pendant sa descente son pied s'accrocha au filet et il tomba en avant, vers le côté de l'équipe de Kidd. Et pour enfoncer encore plus les choses il tomba directement sur Law.

Dans un bruit ils tombèrent sur le sable sous les yeux de tout le monde. Lorsque Luffy reprit ses esprits il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur Law. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Ça lui rappelait le cours de basket tout ça. Mais cette fois-ci leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de très peu et leurs lèvres étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. Le temps semblait à nouveau s'être arrêté autour d'eux et ils ne se souciaient plus du reste.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde regarda la scène dans le plus grand silence. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres non comme Nami. Cette dernière avait un sourire démoniaque sur le visage et elle tourna le regard vers le roux. Kidd remarqua qu'elle le regardait et comprit au regard de la rousse qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se souvenait encore d'une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite au téléphone la veille.

« - _Si jamais l'occasion se présente je veux que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour les pousser. »_

Au début il n'avait pas compris parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas expliqué de quoi elle parlait en disant « occasion » mais maintenant qu'il voyait Luffy et Law comme ça il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Et bien sûr il fallait qu'il fasse avancer les choses lui-même, mais comment sans que ça paraisse suspect ? Il baissa le regard sur le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains et eut une idée. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Nami et lui fit un signe de tête qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il lança donc le ballon sur la tête de Luffy qui le toucha de plein fouet.

Le choc le poussa à avancer et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Luffy fut surpris ainsi que Law. Les yeux grand ouvert il voulut reculer et s'excuser mais une main dans son cou l'en empêcha. C'était celle de Law et ce dernier commençait à lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Complètement perdu il ouvrit quand même la bouche et la langue de Law vint retrouver la sienne pour s'amuser avec. Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'une voix les ramena à la réalité. Luffy rompit à contre cœur le baiser et se releva un peu, reprenant son souffle. Devant eux se trouvait Kidd qui les observait avec un air moqueur.

« - Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kidd ? Demanda Luffy gêné.

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez fini de vous bécoter tous les deux ! Répondit-il.

- De quoi je me mêle, grogna Law en se redressant alors que Luffy était assis sur lui.

- De ce que je voie comme tout le monde ! »

Law lui jeta un regard meurtrier alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Luffy se leva ainsi que lui mais une fois debout il arrêta le brun, qui commençait à rejoindre Zoro, Sanji et Usopp de l'autre côté du terrain, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Il faudra que je te parle après ! Je te ferai signe ! »

Puis il le laissa rejoindre ses amis. Peu après Nami annonça que le match était terminé sur le score de 27 à 25. L'équipe de Luffy avait gagné.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Robin ne se rende compte qu'il était midi. Ils descendirent de manger tous ensemble. Le repas fut animé par les blagues d'Usopp, auxquelles Chopper riait plus que les autres, et par les discussions. Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident entre Luffy et Law et les deux concernés évités le regard de l'autre. Luffy était plus que perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Law semblait ne pas partager ses sentiments mais pourtant ce fut lui qui avait pris le contrôle de la situation et qui avait engagé le baiser. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien.

« - Putain, grogna-t-il doucement.

- Un problème Luffy ? Demanda Zoro en se tournant vers lui tout en chuchotant.

- Non, le rassura-t-il, Juste un peu perdu !

- À cause … , commença-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ouais, Law, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil a Law qui parlait avec Sachi, Pingouin ainsi que Usopp et Chopper.

- Je vois ! Au faite, que t'a-t-il dit ensuite ?

- Qu'il voulait me parler, répondit-il avant de manger un bout de viande.

- Quand ?

- Quand il le voudra, soupira-t-il la bouche encore pleine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Fit Zoro.

- Pardon ?

- C'est bizarre qu'il t'embrasse, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si mais … ,

- Je ne mets pas à part la supposition qu'il t'aime mais après ? Pour quelles raisons l'aurait-il fait ?

- Va savoir ! Je comprend pas moi même, peut-être il m'expliquera quand il voudra me parler tout à l'heure !

- Surement ! Bon sinon, ça te va qu'après manger on va se baigner ?

- Parfaitement, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Le repas se termina que quelques minutes après et ils attendirent un peu avant d'aller se baigner. Ils se mirent donc à parler de plusieurs sujets. Tout le monde parlait sauf Luffy qui dormait à moitié, à côté de Zoro qui criait sur Sanji. Même s'il avait les yeux fermés il sentait la lumière du soleil sur lui jusqu'à qu'une ombre vienne le cacher. Qui venait de se mettre en plein la trajectoire du soleil, hein ? Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Law.

« - Tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Fit-il, ne sachant pas de quoi parlait Law.

- Pour parler ! Lui rappela-t-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en riant.

- Tu changeras jamais, lui avoua Law avec un regard sérieux.

- Tu voudrais le contraire ? S'étonna le brun.

- Non, murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter de Luffy. »

Il se leva et aida Luffy à en faire autant avant de s'éloigner. Luffy expliqua rapidement à leurs amis qu'ils devaient parlés et le suivit en courant. Ils marchèrent quelque temps avant d'atteindre un endroit de la plage où il y avait des rochers. Luffy s'y installa sous le regard de Law qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun attendit quelques secondes avant que Luffy ne lève les yeux vers lui. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui en silence, sans se presser et lorsqu'il fut devant le brun au chapeau de paille il eut un sourire tendre.

« - Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! Annonça-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué ? Demanda Luffy.

- Ne répond pas par une autre question, s'il te plaît Luffy !

- Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas répondre ? D'habitude tu aurais répliqué, je le sais ! Lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je l'ai pas fait c'était parce que c'est toi, l'informa-t-il calmement en croisant les bras une fois avoir reculé un peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas que pour ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- … ,

- Law, murmura-t-il.

- D'accord c'est en partie pour ça mais surtout parce que j'étais surpris.

- Surpris ? Répéta-t-il lentement en décroisant les bras.

- … ,

- Tu étais surpris que je te frappe après que tu aies dit que tu te fichais que je t'avais avoué mes sentiments pour que tu saches que je te considérais plus que mon meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Explosa-t-il.

- Je ne parlais pas à toi mais à un abruti qui me parlait du match au loin.

- Pardon ? Fit Luffy, surpris.

- Ta colère a pris le dessus, n'est-ce pas Luffy ?

- Oui mais tu as dit aussi que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire !

- Je l'ai bien dit, je le nie pas ! Mais c'était parce que ça m'avait troublé, et franchement c'est rare que ça arrive tu le sais. J'ai réfléchi à tes paroles tous les jours et je peux t'assurer que tu m'as bien étonné mais aussi perturbé.

- … ,

- Le problème est qu'hier je n'avais pas de réponse à te donner mais aujourd'hui j'en ai une, avoua-t-il.

- Je … Je veux pas le savoir … , s'exclama-t-il rapidement.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Law.

- Pas maintenant, je t'en prie ! Répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle soit négative et que ça me mine la journée. Pourtant c'est moi qui est commencé et il est évident que j'attends une réponse mais … pas maintenant.

- Je vois, affirma Law avec un sourire, Je te propose un marché Luffy !

- Quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure je veux que l'on fasse un duel tous les deux ! Si tu gagnes je te le dirais demain et par la même occasion je passerai la journée entière avec toi.

- Et si je perds ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Je te le dirais aujourd'hui ! Alors, t'es partant ?

- Ben … d'accord, accepta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Que le meilleur gagne ! Rit-il »

Il s'éloigna encore un peu de Luffy et attendit que le brun descendît du rocher avant de partir en direction de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés. Pendant le trajet, un silence pesant, aux yeux de Luffy, planait entre eux deux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvait tout le monde et remarquèrent que Zoro et Sanji se battaient encore ! Ça changeait pas finalement.

Luffy explosa de rire car à cause d'un coup de pied de Sanji, Kidd s'était retrouvé la tête dans le sable. Law suivit rapidement ainsi que tous les autres dès qu'ils virent le roux se redressait et que son visage était couvert de sable. Kidd cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ce demandant ce qui s'était passé avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se tourner vers les deux lycéens responsables de cette situation.

« - Sanji, commença-t-il menaçant, tu vas le regretter !

- C'est la faute au marimo ! Se défendit le blond en désignant Zoro d'un geste de la tête.

- C'est plutôt la tienne baka-cook, répliqua le vert.

- Tu veux mon pied dans ta face de cactus ?

- Vas-y et je te découpe en rondelles sourcil en vrille !

- Oh ! Vous avez fini votre cirque ? Cria Kidd, légèrement irrité d'être ignoré.

- La ferme, crièrent le blond et le vert en se tournant vers le roux. »

Le dit roux s'énerva encore plus et s'avança vers les deux lycéens sous les yeux de ces derniers et de toute la bande. Lorsqu'il fut devant eux, d'un geste rapide, il balança Zoro et Sanji dans l'eau sous les rires de tous, même de Killer. Les deux sortirent la tête de l'eau avec une expression sur leur visage qui montrait qu'ils étaient totalement perdus, ce qui doubla les rires de Luffy avant de se calmer dix minutes plus tard. Peu à peu les autres finirent par aller également dans l'eau sauf Robin qui était restée sous le parasol pour continuer son livre. Ils s'amusaient à s'arroser ou à faire tomber tout le monde dans l'eau. Cela dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes, une heure surement, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent fatigués. Ils se reposèrent tranquillement et certains flottaient sur l'eau, comme Luffy. Il réfléchissait à cette journée et à la proposition de Law. Il ferma les yeux et souri légèrement avant de se redresser et de regarder où était Law. Une fois trouvé il l'interpella et lui proposa de faire un duel maintenant. Law le regarda quelques instants avant de lui affirmer qu'il était d'accord. Luffy eut un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers Zoro qui était surpris. Le brun ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'asseya sur les épaules du vert. Law avait demandé à Sanji parce qu'il savait que Kidd allait refuser ou que Sachi et Pingouin n'allaient peut-être pas réussir à tenir en équilibre avec lui sur leurs épaules. Le blond accepta avec un regard interrogateur vers Law. Ce dernier sourit mystérieusement avant de pouvoir s'installait sur les épaules du blond. Une fois qu'ils furent prêt Zoro et Sanji s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Nami fit le décompte à partir de dix. Le départ donné Luffy attaqua en premier pour essayer de faire tomber directement Law. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un détail : Law savait, à chaque fois, tout ce qu'il comptait faire. Et c'était encore le cas, Law savait qu'il allait tenter une attaque directe et l'avait donc esquivé sans problèmes. Il riposta directement et Luffy faillit tomber dans l'eau. Grâce à l'aide de Zoro il se redressa et recula un petit peu.

« - C'est rageant, murmura Luffy en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

- De quoi ? S'inquiéta Zoro en chuchotant également.

- Law me connait par cœur ! Avoua-t-il.

- Et il arrive à savoir ce que tu as en tête ? C'est déjà arrivé ?

- Plus d'une fois ! Sauf que je m'étais pas attardé sur ça, j'avais pas cherché à comprendre et surtout à faire en sorte de n'être plus si prévisible.

- Sauf que là, tu aurais préféré comprendre et ne plus être prévisible ! Constata-t-il en regardant Law.

- C'est ça, affirma-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ce duel est si important à tes yeux ?

- Il doit me donner une réponse !

- Une réponse ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui et … , commença-t-il.

- C'est fini les cachoteries vous deux ? Cria Sanji.

- Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce blondinet, fit Zoro avec un sourire de prédateur.

- Pareil pour moi, enfin pour Law, assura Luffy avec le même sourire. »

Le duel repris et plusieurs tentatives essayaient de Luffy furent vaines. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, Law savait toutes ses attaques et il ne trouvait pas ce qui pouvait l'aider. Law attaqua à son tour et Zoro réussissait à esquiver alors que Luffy perdait un peu l'équilibre.

« - Alors Luffy, tu ne sais plus quoi faire ? Tu vas finir par perdre, le nargua Law avant d'attaquer à nouveau.

- Cours toujours, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pourtant … »

Luffy ignora ses paroles et commença à réfléchir à un moyen de faire tomber Law. Il ne trouvait rien pour le moment. À moins qu'il ne fasse _**ça**_ ? Non ça pouvait pas marcher ! Enfin dans la situation actuelle il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il soupira un bon coup avant de faire un geste à Zoro pour que ce dernier s'avance doucement. Law fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que le brun avait en tête. Lentement Luffy et Zoro se rapprochèrent d'eux deux et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent juste devant eux. Luffy baissa la tête sous la surprise de ses deux adversaires. Zoro observa Luffy qui lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin. Méfiant, Law demanda à Sanji de s'avancer lentement.

« - Luffy ? Fit-il alors qu'il apercevait enfin le sourire du brun.

- Piégé, murmura Luffy en se relevant et en plaçant sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de Law. »

Law écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en le voyant si près. Il se demandait si Luffy allait encore s'avancer pour que leurs lèvres se touchent mais le brun au chapeau de paille ne se décidait pas à avancer. Au fond de lui, il trouvait ça rageant, beaucoup trop rageant à son goût. Il trouvait les lèvres du brun tellement tentant qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir davantage. Il commença donc à s'avancer mais le sourire de Luffy s'intensifia et d'un coup il se sentit partir en arrière. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il entra en contact avec l'eau. Sanji se retourna et regarda Law sortir la tête de l'eau. Tout le monde était surpris de l'attaque de Luffy. Il avait fait croire qu'il voulait embrasser Law mais il s'agissait juste d'une ruse. Law semblait aussi surpris qu'eux et Luffy s'avança vers lui après être descendu des épaules de Zoro. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé Law lui lança un sourire.

« - Je l'ai cherché après tout, admit-il.

- Pour ? Demanda Luffy, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Après cette semaine à t'éviter ou … ,

- Ça va Law, ce n'est pas grave, affirma Luffy.

- Je me suis bien fait avoir, rit-il.

- J'aurai pu perdre si je n'avais pas osé faire ça !

- Surement, approuva-t-il avant d'ajouter, Bon, je passe la journée de demain avec toi, d'accord ?

- Oui, accepta-t-il.

- Luffy … je comprends toujours pas, avoua-t-il sombrement.

- De quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- De pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir maintenant ! Qui peux te dire que ma réponse est négative ?

- Personne comme personne ne peut me garantir qu'elle est positive. J'ai … juste envie de passer une bonne journée pour s'amuser ! La réponse sera pour demain Law.

- Oui, sourit-il avant de se lever. »

Luffy et Law rejoignirent tous ceux qui les attendaient encore . À voir leur regard, personne n'avait entendu leur conversation. Luffy fit un sourire digne de lui alors que Law se contentait de marcher vers la plage. Il alla retrouver Robin, Nami, Pingouin et Killer alors que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Kidd et Sachi restaient dans l'eau. Pendant toute l'après-midi ils passèrent leur temps dans l'eau. Nami et Robin n'avaient fait que bronzer ainsi que Law et Pingouin. Kidd s'était vengé un nombre incalculable de fois sur Zoro et Sanji, qui avaient continués de se battre et par la suite avaient encore frappé Kidd. Luffy s'amusait avec Usopp, Chopper et Sachi. Et Law n'avait pas cessé de regarder Luffy de toute la journée.

Il réfléchissait maintenant. Que ce serait-il passé si Luffy ne lui avait rien dit ? Il aurait encore gardé ses sentiments secret et aurait peut-être fini par déprimer ? Pas la peine de se poser la question, il savait très bien que le brun n'aurait pas supporté très longtemps de se taire. Même si un jour Luffy aurait tourné la page il savait qu'avant il en aurait souffert. Et ça, il voulait lui éviter de le subir, surtout que maintenant il était sûr qu'il l'ai …

« - Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette question le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna lentement la tête vers celle qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il s'attendait à Nami sauf que cette dernière avait décidé d'aller se baigner. Cette fois il s'agissait de Robin.

De la surprise passa dans ses yeux gris avant de redevenir normal. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de dire :

« - De quoi parlez-vous, Robin-san ?

- Ne me vouvoie pas Law, fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Comme vous … tu voudras ! Céda-t-il.

- Sinon, pour répondre à ta première question, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Ouais. Nami t'a expliqué la situation ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je l'ai devinée, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

- Rien que pendant les cours d'histoire ?

- C'est ça ! Votre attitude, à tous les deux, était différente depuis lundi et je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre. Surtout que Luffy semblait plus pensif que d'habitude et ne cessait de te regarder depuis déjà trois mois. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus pour comprendre qu'il t'aimait.

- … ,

Tu l'aimes également, n'est-ce pas Law ? »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! =D<p>

Un autre chapitre de poster ! :)

Law : C'était pas trop tôt !

Moi : … ,

Law : Tu ne dis rien ? T'es malade ?

Moi : Non ! Je me rends compte que je suis trop en retard pour tout là !

Luffy : Tu veux de la viande pour te remonter le morale ?

Moi : Non merci ! Va voir Law il va surement en vouloir ! Surtout autre chose ! ^^

Luffy se tournant vers Law : Ah bon ? Et ben vient ! *** **le traine *

Law : Tu va me le payer !

Moi : Mais oui ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain devrait pas tarder ( il faut que je le corrige ) ! À bientôt et review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. J'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps et j'en suis désolée.

Requiem-for-a-vampire : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci pour la remarque des dialogues. Et merci pour ta review.

Mayu-chan24 : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Je suis bien contente de savoir que le duel t'a plu.

Kaena33830 : La suite ! Et ben la voilà ! ^^ Ravi de savoir que toi aussi tu aimes et merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span>

Il était 14h passer lorsque Law fut devant la porte de l'appartement de Luffy. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais le brun au chapeau de paille ne répondait même pas. Il soupira, amusé, puis ouvrit la porte avec la clef qu'il avait. Le jour où Luffy avait eu les clefs de l'appartement il lui avait donné le double. Law n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait eu jusqu'à que le brun ne lui dise qu'il avait l'habitude de s'endormir n'importe où à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il avait ajouté que si un jour il venait et qu'il dormait, il préférait qu'il voit s'il était là avant de repartir. Cette situation était souvent arrivée pendant les cours de l'année dernière.

Une fois dans l'appartement Law ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda partout à la recherche de Luffy. En même temps il eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis une éternité. Pourtant ça ne faisait qu'une semaine à tout casser. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'allait plus s'éloigner de Luffy.

Voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas Luffy ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il vit immédiatement Luffy endormis sur son lit. Il était habillé d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise bleue nuit qui était totalement ouverte. Ses cheveux noirs ébène étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. En le voyant ainsi il le trouvait beau, charmant. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage et il se dirigea vers le lit. Dès qu'il fut devant Luffy il se pencha et lui dit :

« - Lu', le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

Luffy ouvrit subitement les yeux et se redressa immédiatement pendant que Law se redressait également en croisant les bras et en s'éloignant un peu du lit. Il n'allait pas changer de sitôt !

Il fallut au moins quelques minutes à Luffy pour reprendre ses esprits. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore aperçu Law, qui semblait encore plus amusé, et il tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait 14h41.

« - Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surpris. Je suis en retard ! »

Il se leva de son lit et couru à travers toute la chambre pour récupérer les affaires dont il avait besoin. En faisant cela il passa plusieurs fois devant Law mais il ne réagit pas une seule fois. Sauf que lorsqu'il allait passer la porte une main se posa sur ses yeux, lui cachant la vue, et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Law se pencha vers l'oreille droite du petit brun et murmura sensuellement :

« - Et alors ? Tu comptais partir sans me voir ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Luffy !

- La … Law ? Bégaya-t-il en rougissant alors qu'il frissonnait à cause de la voix que son ami avait utilisée.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le nargua-t-il en continuant à parler sensuellement.

- Euh … Law, excuse moi ! Je suis en retard pour notre sortie ! Désolé ! »

Law ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit en faisant tourner Luffy vers lui. Il enleva la main qui était sur les yeux de son ami et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il rapprocha également son visage du brun au chapeau de paille et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Luffy !

- … Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il.

- Bien sur … à moins que tu veuilles absolument une punition ? Rit-il.

- Euh … non ! Je … Tes putains de punitions sont … , tenta-t-il de dire en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de Law.

- Elles sont quoi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

- T'as déjà voulu me découper avec ton nodachi donc je m'attends pas à quelles soient correctes ! Avoua-t-il en fixant Law.

- Ne t''inquiètes pas ! Je ne te ferais rien de mal, pas une seule fois dans toute ma vie ! Affirma-t-il en lâchant Luffy et en se reculant.

- C'est rassurant, le nargua-t-il en souriant, Au faite, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

- Euh pas très longtemps ! J'ai attendu vingts minutes à l'endroit qu'on avait dit puis je suis venu chez toi !

- Ex … ,

- Luffy je t'ai dit quoi ? L'interrompit-il.

- Oui … on y va ?

- Si tu es prêt ?

- Bien sur mais on va voir quoi ?

- Un film d'horreur dont je n'ai pas vraiment retenu le nom, répondit Law comme si de rien n'était.

- Un film d'horreur ? Répéta Luffy avec une pointe de peur dans sa voix.

- Tu … Tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié. Désolé, tu veux voir autre chose ?

- Non non, c'est bon, assura-t-il rapidement, trop rapidement pour Law.

- Tu es sûr ? Non parce qu'on peut aller voir un autre film ! Proposa-t-il.

- Je t'assure que c'est bon, fit Luffy plus durement, On va au cinéma pour voir ce film.

- Si tu insistes ! Céda Law. »

Luffy lui fit un sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Law le suivit et peu de temps après ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent de l'immeuble pour commencer à marcher en silence vers le cinéma.

« - Dis Law !

- Hum ? Fit ce dernier.

- Tu as bien parlé avec Robin, non ?

- … ,

- Hier, à la plage ! Avant qu'on décide qu'il était temps de rentrer, lui rappela le brun.

- Euh oui … pourquoi ?

- Juste que je voulais savoir, j'étais pas sûr !

- Ah d'accord.

- Que fera-t-on lorsque le film sera terminé ?

- Je sais que je vais casser l'ambiance mais, commença-t-il, il faudrait qu'on fasse les devoirs pour demain !

- J'avais complètement oublié, rigola Luffy, On les fait ensemble ?

- Si tu veux, on ira chez moi !

- Super, cria-t-il en souriant.

- T'as l'air content, constata-t-il.

- Mais oui, on … , dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

- On ? Répéta-t-il avant de comprendre et de dire, Tu veux dire qu'on repasserait enfin une journée ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Oui mais ça … c'est de ma faute, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne dit pas ça Luffy, lâcha sèchement Law en fronçant les sourcils.

- … ,

- C'est moi qui me suis éloigné mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur.

- Au faite, pourquoi tu m'as appelé vendredi aprèm ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu me parlais comme si rien n'était arrivé, expliqua-t-il.

- Ben en faite, je voulais te parler de ce que j'avais compris mais j'ai pensé à autre chose à ce moment-là !

- … »

La discussion s'arrêta là et ils continuèrent à marcher en direction du cinéma. Il y arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Ils achetèrent leurs places puis se dirigèrent dans la salle après être passé acheter du popcorn et des boissons.

Deux heures plus tard le film était fini depuis au moins dix-quinze minutes et Luffy et Law étaient sur le chemin du retour. Luffy semblait en colère et avait les joues rouges de gêne. À côté du brun se trouvait Law qui lui était pris d'un fou rire depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il tentait de se calmer à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Luffy il se remettait à rire. Cela énervait Luffy mais le gêné également. Il se tourna vers Law et remarqua qu'il continuait à rire.

« - Mais tu vas arrêter de rire, oui ? Cria-t-il avec colère.

- Dé … Désolé Lu … haha … mais c'est que … hahaha … tu m'as trop fait rire, tenta-t-il de d'expliquer à travers son fou rire.

- Arrête de rire Law ! Ordonna Luffy.

- Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordre, rétorqua Law sérieusement, son fou rire visiblement parti rapidement.

- Excuse moi c'est parti tout seul ! Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien ! Assura le brun. »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes avant que Law ne reparte dans un nouveau fou rire.

« - Putain Law ! Tu vas t'arrêter de rire quand ? Grogna Luffy.

- Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est de ta faute ! »

_Flash Back :_

Le film avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà, entre cinq et dix, et le silence régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde était captivé par le film. Tout était normal jusqu'à que subitement un bruit de tapage se fit entendre contre la porte d'une chambre et que la porte ne se mette à bouger, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir.

Cette scène avait fait sursauter Luffy qui s'était ensuite accroché au cou de Law qui fut surpris. Mais il ne le fut pas très longtemps puisqu'il fut pris d'un fou rire silencieux au grand énervement de Luffy qui était maintenant plus gêné que terrifier.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Et donc pendant pratiquement tout le film Law avait rit. Luffy n'avait rien dit à part rester accroché au cou de Law. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas repoussé, pas une seule fois.

Law se calma et regarda Luffy qui regardait quelque chose sur son portable. Curieux il se rapprocha du brun au chapeau de paille.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de recevoir un message de Nami ! Répondit-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton ironique, Tiens, tu t'es calmé ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Et oui je me suis calmé !

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il pas très convaincu avant de dire, En faite elle me demande si j'arrive à la même heure que vendredi !

- Parce que c'est plus la même ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non c'est juste que je suis arrivé quelques minutes après l'heure habituelle vendredi dernier.

- Pourquoi elle veut savoir ? S'interrogea-t-il.

- J'en sais rien ! Surement pour me dire quelque chose à propos de samedi !

- De samedi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, c'était son idée d'aller à la plage, avoua-t-il.

- Moi c'était celle de Kidd, ajouta-t-il créant un silence de courte de durée.

- Griller leur plan.

- Ils se sont surement mis d'accord pour qu'on aille tous à la plage, constata Law.

- Surtout Nami ! Je suis sûr qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

- Ouais mais bon, on va laisser ça de côté et ce concentrer sur la fin de la journée, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa-t-il en se rapprochant du visage de Luffy.

- Euh … et les devoirs ? Fit subitement le brun alors que Law tombait au sol, totalement surpris, Ben quoi ?

- Lu … , commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour dire, Ouais on va faire les devoirs ! Tu viens à la maison ?

- Oui mais je peux récupérer mes affaires avant ?

- Bien sur sinon je me demande comment tu vas les faire ces putains de devoirs !

- T'as l'air énervé, lâcha le brun, songeur.

- Pas du tout ! Nia t-il.

- Tant mieux alors ! »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Luffy pour que ce dernier récupère ses cours. Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers Law restait en bas de l'immeuble et sortit son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro. Il attendit quelques sonneries avant qu'un « allo » agressif ne se fasse entendre.

« - Ne sois pas si agressif, Eustass-ya ! Rigola Law.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Trafalgar ? Répliqua la voix du roux dans le portable.

- Juste que tu diras à Nami-san, puisque je n'ai pas son numéro, que son plan était bien planifié ! Luffy, ainsi que moi, avait compris que vous étiez derrière l'histoire de la plage. Et bien sur c'était pour que Luffy et moi on se parle à nouveau et peut-être plus si ça se pouvait !

- Tu délires, abruti ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Nia t-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors Luffy nous à demander, pendant le cours d'anglais, de quoi vous avez parler Nami-san et toi ?

- Ok, c'était son idée ! Avoua-t-il.

- Comment elle a réussi à te faire accepter de l'aider ?

- Je t'expliquerai demain, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Là je suis occupé ! Expliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ok ! Demain sans faute, Kidd !

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. »

Et il raccrocha au nez de Law qui souriait amusé. Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean et vit Luffy sortir de l'appartement. Le brun arriva près de Law et lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire :

« - On y va ?

- Oui.

- Avec qui tu étais au téléphone ?

- Hein ? Fit Law.

- En descendant les escaliers je t'ai vu au téléphone en regardant aux fenêtres et je me suis demandé avec qui tu étais !

- Ha ! C'était Kidd ! Répondit-il normalement.

- Ah bon.

- Bon on y va ! J'aimerais terminer les devoirs rapidement, lui confia-t-il.

- Il me semble pas qu'on en est une tonne, songea Luffy.

- De toute façon c'est a faire.

- Malheureusement ! »

Ils soupirèrent ensemble et marchèrent en direction de l'appartement de Law qui n'était pas très loin de celui de Luffy puisqu'ils y arrivèrent en dix minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre le cinquième étage.

Une fois devant la porte Law prit la clef de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement et Law fermât la porte à clef une fois que Luffy fut rentré. Il laissa les clefs sur la porte et fit signe à Luffy d'aller s'installer à la table. Pendant que le brun exécutait il alla à la cuisine pour prendre des boissons et des gâteaux. Il repartit en direction du salon et posèrent les boissons et les gâteaux sur la table. Luffy regardait son agenda pour voir quelles matières ils avaient à faire. Bien sur Law aurait pu faire pareil mais il ne marquait qu'une fois sur deux ses devoirs. Luffy avait donc plus de devoirs sur son agenda que Law. Au début Luffy ne comprenait pas pourquoi parce qu'ils étaient de la même classe mais il avait fini par comprendre que Law ne les marquait pas tout le temps, une fois sur deux.

« - Donc on a en anglais deux exercices court et pour les maths on a l'exercice 2, 3, 5, 7 et 9 dont le 7 et le 9 sont les plus longs et … et c'est tout pour demain ! Annonça Luffy avant de relever la tête vers un Law, qui semblait autant surpris qu'ennuyait, et de dire : Quoi ?

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas **beaucoup** de devoirs ! Expliqua Law.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, affirma Luffy lentement, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière les paroles de Law.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi il y a au moins cinq exercices de maths dont les deux derniers sont plus longs que les autres ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Euh parce que j'avais surement pensé qu'aux matières et pas au nombre d'exercice qu'il pouvait avoir ! Expliqua Luffy avec un sourire provocateur.

- Tu oses te moquer de moi ? Le provoqua Law en s'avançant vers le brun avec un sourire narquois.

- Après tout, tu l'as fait il y a pas si longtemps ! Rétorqua t-il avec le même sourire.

- Joue pas Luffy, tu risques de le regretter, le prévenu Law.

- Mais bien sur, rit-il. »

Il tourna la tête en même temps et ce fut une erreur pour lui mais une bonne chose pour Law qui se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol pour lui faire des chatouilles. Luffy se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter et tenta de s'échapper du contrôle de Law mais ce dernier était assis sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de fuir. Il continua à rire pendant plus de deux minutes avant qu'il ne demande à Law de le lâcher pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Law ne l'écouta pas et continua sa petite torture faisant rire Luffy encore plus qu'avant. Le petit brun finit par le supplier tellement qu'il avait mal aux côtes et Law daigna enfin de le laisser tranquille. Il se releva et aida Luffy à en faire autant. Luffy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant de soulagement sous le regard moqueur de Law.

« - Je te hais, lâcha Luffy.

- Oh, dit-il en faisant mine d'être surpris, Vraiment ?

- Plus vite on s'y met plus vite on aura fini, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Law avec ennuie. »

Ils commencèrent donc par l'anglais où il y avait le moins d'exercice. Pendant près d'une demi-heure ils firent l'anglais. Une fois fini Luffy prit un gâteau et but quelques gorgées de la boisson que Law avait ramenée. Law s'étira et bailla quelques secondes. Ils se reposèrent tranquillement pendant quelques minutes pour discuter. Pour le moment Law ne parlait pas de la réponse qu'il voulait donner à Luffy, il préférait encore attendre.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent les maths. Il était maintenant 17h50 mais ils ne se préoccupaient pas de l'heure, ils voulaient juste finir les devoirs. Chose qu'ils finirent au bout d'une heure à cause des deux derniers exercices. Dès que leurs devoirs furent fini Luffy s'étira joyeusement. Il en avait eu assez des devoirs. Law rangea ses affaires de cours puis pris une gorgée d'eau en regardant Luffy. Ce dernier rangea également ses affaires puis regarda l'heure. Il était maintenant 18h51 et même si personne ne vivait avec lui il voulait éviter de rentrer tard. Law se douta qu'il allait partir mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir.

« - Bon, va falloir que je rentre ! Merci pour cette journée Law ! C'était super !

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il simplement.

- Bon je te dis à demain matin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, à demain matin ! »

Luffy prit son sac et le posa sur son épaule droite et commença à se diriger vers la porte, Law à sa suite. Ce dernier voulait l'empêcher de partir mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il préférait agir.

Et ce fut donc comme ça qu'avant même qu'il n'est posé sa main sur la poignée que Luffy se retrouva plaqué contre la porte d'entrée. Son sac tomba au sol et il releva la tête vers Law qui lui dit :

« - Ta réponse ! »

Law ne laissa même pas le temps à Luffy de répondre qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Luffy fut surpris pendant quelques temps avant que Law ne lèche sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès. Luffy ne se fit pas demander deux fois il ouvrit donc la bouche et la langue de Law retrouva la sienne pour un baiser calme. Law était doux dans ses gestes, Luffy l'avait bien remarqué. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus leur baiser devenait de plus en plus sensuel, fougueux, passionné. Luffy pouvait ressentir à travers ce baiser l'amour de Law mais il voulait l'entendre lui dire ces trois mots.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Haletant, Luffy regarda Law dans les yeux en silence. Law ne baissa pas le regard et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« - Je t'aime ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je le trouve un peu court quand même ! ^^'''''<p>

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Une petite précision, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !

Law : Pas trop tôt !

Moi : Oh mais tu sais, si jamais j'ai d'autres idées je peux très bien faire une autre fic !

Law : …

Luffy : Laisse tomber, elle ne lâchera pas notre couple !

Law : Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ?

Luffy : Ben …

Moi : Encore merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de Trois mots ! Je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre tout de suite car je voulais faire un peu durer le suspense ! ;) Mais maintenant la voilà !

Mayu-chan24 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre 5 t'a plu ! :D

Bonjour : Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu adore ma fic ! Merci pour ta review !

Requiem-for-a-vampire : Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes également ce chapitre. Désolé d'avoir fait durer le moment avec les devoirs mais j'avais envie de faire durer le chapitre avant de le finir. ;) Oui, Luffy et Law vivent seuls ! Pour Law c'est normal (enfin pour moi :D) et pour Luffy c'est une sorte d'indépendance. Eh oui, enfin un baiser entre Law et Luffy ! Une dernière précision, tu voyais quelque chose entre Nami et Kidd, non ? Je pense que tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre ! ;) Et voilà la fin ! Merci pour ta review.

Nathalie : Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! :)

kaena33830 : La suite ? La voilà ! ^^ Merci pour ta review.

FTVS : Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on aime ma fic. Merci pour ta review ! :D

luffiee : Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes le Law/Luffy, surtout si c'est le premier que tu lis ! :D Et maintenant voilà la suite. Et ne t'inquiète pas, y'aura un lemon sinon cette fic ne serait pas en rang M ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! =)

Lemon présent dans le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>

« - Je t'aime ! »

Voilà ce qu'avait entendu Luffy de la bouche de son ami ou petit ami ? Il était vrai qu'il était surpris car malgré tous les petits rapprochements de Law une partie de lui-même penser que peut être il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Mais là le brun venait de lui prouver qu'il se trompait, qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était heureux maintenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Law regarda en silence l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que Luffy l'aimait, mais il n'osait rien faire tant que le brun n'avait encore rien dit. Luffy restait silencieux un petit moment avant de sourire et d'embrasser Law à son tour. Il ne le repoussa pas et passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène du brun au chapeau de paille tout en continuant à l'embrasser mais plus passionnément qu'avant. Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de Law. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser quelques secondes encore avant que Law ne se retire et ne posa sa tête dans le cou de Luffy.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, s'exclama-t-il en respirant l'odeur de Law.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait souffert et fait attendre !

- Idiot, murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Tu restes ce soir !

- Euh …, réfléchit-il.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! L'informa-t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? Tu comptes me faire quoi là ? Le questionna-t-il avec innocence.

- Ce n'est pas assez clair ? S'interrogea t-il en faisant glisser sa langue sur le cou du brun qui gémit subitement.

- La … Law ! Je … je te veux !

- Non ! Va falloir patienter, je compte te faire hurler de plaisir plus d'une fois, tu peux me croire ! Certifia-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Il l'embrassa juste après et le souleva du sol. Luffy passa directement ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Law passa ses mains sur les fesses de Luffy et les caressa faisant à nouveau gémir le plus jeune des deux. Il s'éloigna de la porte en tenant toujours Luffy pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il traversa le salon sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Et lorsque Luffy senti la porte de la chambre dans son dos il enleva une de ses mains des cheveux de Law pour tenter d'ouvrir rapidement la porte. Au début il eut quelques difficultés avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Law marcha en direction du lit et une fois devant il posa lentement Luffy dessus. Il arrêta le baiser pour regarder son amour dans les yeux. Luffy avait les joues rouges et sa respiration était saccadée à cause du long baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il se mit à califourchon sur Luffy avec un sourire de prédateur faisant frissonner ce dernier. Law plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun et se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

« - Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, tu crois que j'y ai jamais … ,

- Non bien sur que non ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Abruti, murmura Luffy.

- C'est ça, rigola Law »

Law embrassa Luffy à nouveau mais en faisant passer ses mais sous la chemise bleue nuit du brun. Il caressa la peau de ce dernier doucement d'une main alors que l'autre s'occupait de défaire les boutons. Une fois sa besogne terminée Luffy lui enleva le tee-shirt qu'il portait et l'envoya au sol. Law se mit à embrasser chaque morceau de peau de Luffy entre sa bouche et son cou. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du cou il lécha la peau avant de la mordre assez fort pour laisser une marque. Satisfait du résultat il sourit et recommença à descendre vers le torse du brun sans cesser un seul instant ses caresses. Luffy ne cessait de gémir de plaisir dû aux caresses de son amant. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains attrapées le drap au-dessous de lui. Law arriva au niveau du torse de Luffy et fit glisser la chemise ouverte sur les bras du brun. Dès qu'elle fut jetée au sol Law reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. Sa bouche embrassée lentement le torse de Luffy avant de s'attaquer au bout de chair rose du lycéen. Luffy eut un léger sursaut lorsque Law se mit à lécher, sucer et mordiller doucement ses mamelons. Les gémissements de Luffy ne s'arrêtèrent pas et la chaleur de son corps augmentait et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait fortement. Son pantalon commençait à devenir serrer et Law le remarqua rapidement. Il eut un sourire pervers et commença à frôler ses doigts contre la peau de Luffy en descendant vers le pantalon serré. Il continua à frôler la bosse déjà bien présente ce qui fit gémir de plaisir Luffy et se tortiller. Il finit par stopper ses gestes et remonta la tête vers celle de Luffy.

« - Alors ? Ça va Luffy ? Demanda-t-il sensuellement.

- O … Oui, répondit-il entre deux inspirations.

- Et tu veux que j'aille plus loin ? Le nargua-t-il avec un air sadique.

- L … Law, s'il te plait ! Supplia-t-il, les yeux embrumés.

- Je sais pas si … , commença-t-il.

- Je te jure Trafalgar Law que si tu continues pas, je te le ferai regretter, grogna dangereusement Luffy, le regard menaçant.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, rit son ami. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci ses mains allèrent défaire le jeans que Luffy portait. Il défit la fermeture éclair et fit glisser lentement le jeans le long des jambes fines du brun. Il lança le vêtement, qui rejoignit le tee-shirt et la chemise, avant de remonter ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Luffy tout en évitant de toucher le sexe de ce dernier. Cela énerva le brun qui sera les dents sous le regard amusé de Law.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Law avec innocence.

- Tu m'énerves, répliqua lentement Luffy d'où on pouvait sentir de l'agacement.

- Vraiment ? Sourit-il en plongeant sa main dans le boxer du brun. »

Il posa sa main sur le sexe de Luffy qui gémit une fois dû au contact avec la main chaude de Law. De son autre main, Law retira le boxer et le lança au sol, le faisant rejoindre les vêtements déjà étalés au sol. Il commença ensuite des mouvements de vas et viens lents et plus il accélérait plus Luffy gémissait plus fort. La chambre était replie des gémissements de Luffy et Law finit par remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Les yeux de Luffy, jusque-là resté fermé, s'ouvrirent subitement en sentant la bouche chaude de Law sur son sexe. Law continua ses vas et viens mais plus rapidement qu'avec sa main. Au bout de quelques vas et viens rapide la main de Luffy se serra un peu plus dans les cheveux noirs de Law qui comprit qu'il allait atteindre sa limite.

« - L … Law … je ! Tenta-t-il se dire. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se libéra dans la bouche de Law dans un cri de plaisir. Law se recula et avala toute la semence de Luffy pendant que ce dernier avait son bras sur les yeux et tentait de respirer calmement mais en vain après l'orgasme qu'il avait eu. Law revenu vers Luffy et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Luffy sentit qu'il y avait encore de sa semence dans la bouche de Law. Le goût était amer mais ce n'était pas mauvais pour Luffy.

Le baiser fut passionné jusqu'à que Law s'écarte. Un filet de bave coulait sur le coin droit de la bouche de Luffy.

« - Ça t'a plu ? Demanda Law en léchant les lèvres du brun au-dessous.

- O … Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Luffy, Et encore je n'ai pas tout à fait fini.

- J'espère bien, rit Luffy avec un regard amusé.

- Je te savais pas comme ça, Luffy ! »

Luffy sourit et Law déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Juste après il emmena ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de Luffy pour qu'il les suce afin de le préparer. Luffy commença à sucer les doigts de Law avidement pendant quelque temps avant que Law ne décide que c'était suffisant. Luffy eut un froncement de sourcils pendant que la main de Law se dirigeait vers l'anneau de chair du plus jeune. Il enfonça un doigt et Luffy ne réagit pas, ça ne lui faisait rien. Il ajouta un deuxième et cette fois le visage de Luffy se déforma en une petite grimace de douleur. Il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts et Luffy se détendit peu à peu et se mit à gémir doucement. Au bout d'un moment Law effleura un endroit qui fit voir les étoiles à Luffy pour ensuite crie de plaisir.

« - Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, constata Law.

- Re … Refais-le … Law ! Fit Luffy, les yeux de nouveau embrumés.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Non mais … haa … je t'en supplie !

- Hum … c'est d'accord, accepta-t-il en mordant l'oreille du brun. »

Il recommença donc ses mouvements de ciseaux et effleura à plusieurs reprises l'endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à Luffy. Le petit brun se tortillait en dessous de lui et gémissait de plaisir. Law rajouta un troisième doigt et Luffy sera les dents et retint un cri de douleur. Mais un petit son plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres et fit remarquer à Law qu'il souffrait.

« - Lu', ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça fait mal, expliqua-t-il en serrant le drap de sa main droite. »

La douleur l'envahi, elle avait fait disparaître le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Et ce n'était que trois doigts. Il respira plusieurs fois et finit par se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Law bougea ses trois doigts pendant un petit moment. Luffy recommença à gémir jusqu'à que Law ne retire ses doigts ce qui lui valu une plainte du brun.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Le rassura Law.

- Law … »

Law sourit avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il l'enleva en même temps que son boxer et les envoya au sol. Il se rapprocha de Luffy qui avait la respiration saccadée et qui lui lançait un regard suppliant. Il se positionna à l'entrée et lança un dernier regard au brun qui hocha la tête. Il commença à s'enfoncer un peu mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Luffy. Le brun avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur malgré le faite que Law l'avait préparé.

« - Ça … ça fait encore plus mal, murmura Luffy alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Chut … calme toi, ça va passer, chuchota Law en déposant des baisers sur sa peau. »

Il attendit quelques instants avant de pouvoir avancer de nouveau. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut totalement à l'intérieur de Luffy. Ce dernier avait toujours autant mal et Law lui murmura des paroles douces pour le détendre. Il l'embrassa quelques temps, doucement et tendrement. Et finalement Luffy finit par briser le baiser et sourit sous le regard interrogateur de Law. Il bougea le bassin et gémissa de douleur.

« - Je pense … que tu peux … commencer à bouger !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, vas-y ! Assura-t-il. »

Law commença alors de lents vas et viens en faisant attention à ne pas trop faire de mal au brun. Luffy gémissait plus de douleur que de plaisir mais il finit par ressentir du plaisir. Bientôt ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et le rythme que Law avait ne le satisfaisait plus. Il le fit comprendre à Law et ce dernier accéléra un peu plus. Il accéléra encore jusqu'à que ses coups de reins ne deviennent bestiaux et finirent par toucher la prostate de Luffy. Un cri de plaisir sortit des lèvres de Luffy ce qui fit sourire Law. Il continua à la frapper à chaque coup mais plus fort que le précédent. A ce rythme Law n'allait pas tarder à atteindre sa limite. Il ne voulait pas y arriver avant Luffy, qui hurlait maintenant de plaisir. Il attrapa alors le sexe de Luffy et recommença des vas et viens avec sa main. Les gémissements de Luffy redoublèrent d'intensité ainsi que ceux de Law. Luffy atteignit rapidement l'extase et hurla le nom de Law. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Law qui jouit à l'intérieur du corps de Luffy en criant également le nom de ce dernier.

Il ne se retira pas tout de suite et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il regarda Luffy qui prenait de grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges. Law finit par se retirer et il s'allongea à côté de Luffy. Le dit Luffy ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Law.

« - C'était super, lui confia-t-il.

- Oui, approuva Law avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il le relâcha et lui dit : Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, sourit-il.

- Désoler d'avoir mis du temps à comprendre mes sentiments pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas si grave ! Maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes. J'avais peur que ce soit le contraire !

- … Je t'aime Luffy ! »

Et Luffy s'endormit sur cette phrase suivit par Law. Ils étaient épuisés et dormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin dans les bras de l'autre.

Le réveil de Law sonna à 6h30 et la sonnerie était insupportable. Le réveil fini donc par cogner contre le mur avant de tomber au sol, totalement détruit.

« - Putain ! Comment j'ai pu supporter ce réveil toute la semaine dernière ? Grogna Law, qui avait envoyé valsé le réveil, alors que Luffy riait. Et toi arrête de rire !

- Tu verrais ta tête, c'est trop drôle ! Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu veux encore subir le châtiment des chatouilles ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Non ! Répondit-il en reculant un peu sur le lit, sortant un peu des couvertures ce qui dévoilait son corps.

- Ok mais habille-toi rapidement parce que sinon je vais finir par te sauter dessus ! Le prévint-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Les cours, rit Law.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, soupira Luffy en se levant.

- Mais si tu veux, on réglera ça ce soir ! Proposa Law.

- … ,

- Aller faut qu'on se dépêche ! Sinon Sengoku va nous tuer si on arrive en retard ! »

Ils finirent par se lever pour aller se doucher chacun leur tour. Après ils prirent le déjeuner et se préparèrent pour partir. Law prit son sac, déjà prêt, et Luffy fit de même avant de quitter l'appartement.

Pendant le chemin Law essayait de calmer Luffy qui riait aux éclats. Luffy riait toujours de la scène qu'il avait eu le droit au réveil. En quelques sortes c'était une vengeance pour la veille. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Luffy rapidement et ce dernier monta vite les escaliers pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours. Une fois qu'il fut en bas ils reprirent le chemin du lycée et y arrivèrent en dix minutes seulement. Il était maintenant 7h50.

Dès qu'ils furent devant le lycée, Luffy remarqua que ses amis étaient devant le portail et l'attendait. Nami, qui avait bizarrement tourné la tête et qui l'avait remarquée avec Law, lui faisait signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Les deux lycéens vinrent rejoindre le reste du groupe et les saluèrent tous.

« - Ça va tout le monde ? Demanda joyeusement Luffy.

- Très bien, répondirent-ils tous.

- Et vous ? Fit Sanji en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Oui, répondit Law avec un sourire.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ajouta Luffy.

- Qu'avez-vous fait hier ? Vous avez passé la journée ensemble ? Rigola Nami.

- Et bien plus, continuèrent Law et Luffy.

- C'est bien pour vous, affirma Zoro avec un sourire avant de jeter un œil à Nami qui souriait beaucoup.

- Au fait, les gars ! Commença Luffy, Vous savez pas mais Law s'est éner … »

Il n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase que de l'eau lui tomba sur la tête. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et qui lui collaient au visage. L'eau continua de tomber également sur son cou et trempa ses vêtements. Luffy avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait surpris comme tous les autres. Luffy finit par se tourner vers Law qui avait un sourire machiavélique, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

« - Law ! Cria Luffy.

- Merci Usopp, rétorqua ce dernier en rendant la bouteille, maintenant vide, à Usopp qui ne bougeait pas.

- Je suis tout mouillé maintenant, ajouta le brun.

- Et t'es mignon comme ça ! Rit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Law, on a cours maintenant ! Comment je vais faire ? Grogna Luffy, les joues rouges, alors que la cloche sonnait.

- Hancock ne va rien dire, avoua Nami créant une surprise générale.

- On a cours d'anglais ? Demanda Luffy avec crainte.

- Oui, enfin vous, pas moi, précisa Nami en croisant les bras, Bon on se voit à la pause !

- Nami-san, l'appela Law.

- Oui ? »

Law se rapprocha de la rousse et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. Tout le monde remarqua les rougeurs qui étaient apparu sur ses joues mais personne ne comprit pourquoi. Elle murmura quelque chose en lançant un regard menaçant à Law puis partit en direction de sa salle de classe avec Usopp et Chopper alors que Luffy tentait de trouver une solution à son problème. Il savait qu'Hancock n'allait rien dire à propos du faite qu'il était trempe mais il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de rougir et de lui parler.

« - Bon on y va ? Demanda Law, qui semblait totalement indifférent à cette nouvelle.

- Euh … Ouais, affirma Luffy. »

Ils partirent avec Zoro et Sanji en direction de leur salle de classe. Zoro et Sanji étaient soulagé de voir Luffy sourire et que tout allé mieux avec Law. Le plan de Nami avait finalement marché, elle devait être contente. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en classe et lorsque Luffy passa la porte Hancock s'avança vers lui en disant :

« - Luffy, mais tu es trempe ! Il faut que tu changes de vêtements avant d'attraper froids !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, assura Luffy avec un sourire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Totalement !

- Très bien, mais c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter en tant que ta future femme ! Expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

- Euh … , tenta de dire Luffy avant d'être tiré par Zoro pour aller à leur place. »

Luffy s'installa ainsi que Zoro et Sanji tranquillement. Law, quant à lui, venait à peine de s'assoir à côté de Kidd qu'il dit au roux :

« - Tu comptes me le dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé au fait d'aider Nami-san ?

- J'ai perdu face à elle au poker ! Grogna le roux.

- Et l'enjeu était réellement pour le plan qu'elle avait en tête ou pour sortir avec elle ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Sortir avec Nami ? Répéta Kidd, Tu t'es mal réveillé ce matin ? »

Cette phrase rappela le réveil de ce matin à Law et d'un ton menaçant il grogna :

« - Donne moi un autre réveil du même genre et je te tue sur le champ !

- Je vois que tu as passé un bon réveil ! Se moqua Kidd content de savoir que le réveil avait enfin réussi à l'énervé.

- Alors c'est de toi que venait le réveil, intervenu Luffy en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce … , commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Law qui souriait discrètement, Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

- Pas si fort, abruti, soufflèrent Luffy et Law en même temps. »

Sauf qu'il était trop tard, tous les élèves de la classe semblaient avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Kidd. Ils regardèrent tous les élèves avant qu'un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers le tableau où se trouvait Hancock. Cette dernière semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - Excuse moi de t'interrompre Luffy-san mais il me semble avoir entendu que tu aurais passé la nuit avec Law-san ! Est-ce vrai ? Osa-t-elle demander, espérant se tromper. »

Luffy était mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû régler cette histoire dès le début et pas maintenant. Surtout qu'il était avec Law maintenant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, regarda Law, Kidd, Zoro et Sanji avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire :

« - Oui ! »

Les lycéens étaient tous surpris, à quelques exceptions comme Killer et Pengouin, et un bruit se fit entendre. Hancock venait de s'évanouir et était tombé au sol. Tout le monde paniqua sur le moment et quelques lycéens et lycéennes emmenèrent Hancock à l'infirmerie. Luffy soupira de fatigue. Et oui, maintenant les cours d'anglais allaient surement être comme ça.

* * *

><p>Bon … Ben voilà ! C'est la fin de Trois mots !<p>

J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ? ^^

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir qu'elle à plu a beaucoup de personnes. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont suivi cette fic du début jusqu'à la fin, ceux qui m'ont mis une review pour les chapitres et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori ou en alerte.

Law satisfait : C'est pas trop tôt !

Luffy : Euh Law …

Law : Quoi ?

Luffy : Va faire un tour dans ses dossiers !

Law part : Pourquoi ?

Luffy : … ,

Law après avoir regardé mes dossiers : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Moi : Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre mais également ma fic entière. Je reviendrais surement avec d'autres fics sur Law et Luffy mais pas pour le moment ! :) À bientôt !

Law : Je crois qu'on va avoir une discussion tous les deux !

Moi : Si tu le dis ! ^^

Luffy : Merci d'avoir lu et review ? ;)


End file.
